Candlelight: A Twilight parody
by Lovethehumor101
Summary: There are three things I couldn't believe: 1.Arthur actually was a vampire {I thought he was just stingy} 2.This guy threaten to kill me because he wasn't in control {In my defense he shouldn't have left me alone} 3.Who knew that eyebrows could look SO sexy and that I Alfred F. Jones had fallen for him. UkUs I do not own Hetalia and Twilight. M for cussing, and later chapters.
1. Preface and Notes

My inspiration: So I was flippin through the channels when I came upon, Bella and Edward making out {No offense to Twilight fans} and I was like, "That's attractive, honey, I've read fanfictions {I hope I'm not the only one} that turn me on, and then it clicked. "I should do, a funny, romantic parody of Twilight." and that's why this is here.  
I'm gonna make this parody, so good, that when people ask, what Twilight is, their gonna say "Read this."

* * *

Preface: I never thought an experience so great, could cause my death.  
I laid there regretting, I never had that cheeseburger and that I wouldn't be able to see him again.  
I knew I shouldn't have moved to Sporks but then again, I would have never met Arthur.  
Oh how that name left my lips to equal a sexy beast of the night, but a horrible cook.  
I watched as he came closer to my body, smiling as I closed my eyes wishing to see my badass gentleman again.

* * *

Okay, I got a little carried away up there, so I'm gonna do the facts:  
The storyline might have slight changes  
Characters personalities slight changes  
This is an UsUk, UkUs.  
And if my story doesn't suck, I might add an sequel like the other three.  
I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF TWILIGHT BY STEPHENIE MEYER.


	2. First Glance

This took me all day to write. It is exactly 12:30 pm. I hope you gus will enjoy this story as much as I do.  
There is cussing in this chapter and in the future. Please leave me reviews.  
I love you all and I wish you a goodnight and morning. I'm so tired.

* * *

Ma drove me down to the airport because she believed I was to young to drive alone even though Matt  
was coming with me [I think she wasn't ready to let me go yet] . It was a hot day in Phoenix, and I wore one of my favorite shirts "My Bro Is Canadian" while sitting in the back Matt was wearing "My Bro Is American".

I was flying to Sporks a small town northwest of Washington, where it's mostly cloudy. I heard it's the water bucket of the U.S.A. From that town is where my mother left with me and Matt when I was just  
a few months old. I was compelled to spend a month every summer in Sporks, until I was Fourteen.

I heroically {I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!] put my foot down and made my dad spend time with me down here. Now here I am throwing myself to Sporks where I will mostly live in boredom. I didn't like it there, with no sunshine and no bustling city.

"Alfred," my mom talked to me for the hundredth time "You don't have to go, you could stay here with me and Matthew," her eyes were begging. I felt horrible seeing my mother like this, it was torture.  
Her hair was my color short and sweet but she had Matt's eyes.

My mother was a loving character and strong will if she wasn't we would be doom.  
I knew she wouldn't be alone, she had Matt and her new Fiance Bill.  
They'll be okay, even without the Hero.

"I _have_ to go," I lied. I was a horrible liar when it came to the people I love. Matt could see right through me.  
He knew I didn't really want to go but supported me when I made my decision.  
"Tell Dad I said hi," Matt asked.  
"Okay," and we bro hug.  
"I'll be here when ever you want to come home," my mom smiled sadly.  
"Okay mom, I love you," and I kissed her cheek before boarding the plane.

It was a long flight. First I would have to go to Seattle [4 hours] then take a small plane up to Port Angeles[1 hour] then drive back down to Forks[OH GOD ANOTHER HOUR I CAN'T TAKE THIS!] with my father. My Dad was a good man but we didn't really see eye to eye sometimes. Like my mom, he knew I didn't like Sporks.

It was sprinkling when I landed in Port Angeles. [Man would I miss the sun]  
Tom was waiting for me with his cruiser which gave me a sense of "arrest" not "welcome".  
He was the sheriff of the town of Sporks but I made a pledge to buy a car so I wouldn't be driven by THAT.  
He gave me a pat on the back which almost made me trip on the stairs.  
"Hey Alfred it's good to see ya," he smiled holding me steadied.  
"Me too," I gave my best smile. "How's Vanessa?" he asked.  
"Oh mom's fine and Matthew says hi," we stuffed my luggage in the trunk.  
"I got good news," he announced while we buckled our seatbelts. "What?" I asked.  
"I found a great car for you, cheap too," he smiled. Defined "great".  
"What kind?" I asked.  
"Oh, well it's actually a truck, a Chevy you know," Uh-huh.  
"Where did you get it?"  
"Do you remember Fritz Beilschmidt down at Ja Push?"  
"No," "Well me and him are fishing buddies, remember we would go fishing during the summer,"  
Oh that explained it. I was busy running around to notice them fishing.  
"Well he's in a wheelchair now because of an accident," he was quiet then perked up."He can't drive now so he offered me his truck for a cheap price," he finished.  
"How old?" I was afraid to asked.  
"Oh, only a few years he's done some work on the engine too,"  
"When did he buy it?" I wasn't going to lose, the hero always won.  
"Oh like, 1984," really?  
"Um, Dad I don't know if I could handle that and if anything goes wrong I don't have the money to fix it,"  
"Oh don't worry Al it's in great condition," there's that "great" again.  
"How cheap is it?"  
"Oh well here's the catch, I bought it for you," he what!  
[Dude that means I could buy all the burgers I want for a month!]  
"Thanks Dad you didn't have to do that for me,"  
"Oh don't worry, It's a privilege for a father to buy his son's first car," he smiled at me awkwardly.  
I smiled back and turned my attention to the road again.  
We talked a bit on the road mostly about the weather and house.  
The outside world with its green trees and brown earth was kinda cool.  
It was like an another world different from my sunshine and hot one.

We soon made it to Tom's house where he has lived since him and mom's marriage and divorce.  
It's a small two bedroom house, with that old brown rusted color.  
What was parked in front of it was my new ride.  
It was a faded red color with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. For a bonus it had a tiny American flag on the side.  
"Sweet lands of liberty is that mine?"  
"Sure is kiddo," and I jumped out to run over to my truck.  
"Do you like it?" "I fucking love it!" and the truth is, I really did.  
I heard him chuckle as I walked around it. "It's needs a few touches and upgrades but other than that," I mumbled to myself. "Thanks dad," I hugged him. He staggered back a bit "No problem," and I let him go.  
One less problem to deal with, sweet.  
It took one trip to bring all my stuff to my bedroom, I was pretty strong.{BECAUSE I'M THE HERO! HAHAHAHA]  
I was on the west side so I could see our garden.  
My walls had a faint baby blue color from all the years of me being here. I had a large enough bed and a drawer next to it where my clothes would go. I have a desk with a second-hand computer and phone line so I could contact mom and Matt. For the last touch I had a rocking chair from my baby days in the corner strewn with comics near it.

There's one small bathroom I would have to share with Tom, thank god we weren't girls.  
One thing that I respected about my dad is that he gave me space.  
So when I unpacked I didn't have to social with him.  
I was sort of depress now catching glimpses of the outside world raining, making me miss Phoenix.

Tomorrow I would have to go to a school with entirely new people.  
I would be the new guy from Phoenix.  
With my sandy blond hair and a undefying gravity cowlick, blue eyes and tan skin completing the look.  
And I'm proud to say I have a great smile.  
My body is slightly muscular and I have played sports before, but I've always ended up getting hurt.  
[FLASHBACK:" Alfred what happen!" "Me and Matt were just playing football," "You broke your leg!" "It was intense! Ow!"]  
I finished unpacking and laid on my bed thinking.  
I wonder what my life will be like in Sporks?...

I didn't sleep good last night because  
1. It was raining all night making the creepiness sounds  
2. I believe a monster was gonna jumped out and eat me.  
I looked out my window to only see fog.

Eating with dad was pretty quiet. There wasn't any topics to talked about so we ate in silence.  
He was the first to leave and the house became empty.  
I sat at the table looking around the old kitchen wondering how I could make a burger in here.  
It was still early to go to school but I was dying of boredom so I went upstairs to change and grabbed my car keys near the door before I left.  
It was drizzling but not enough to soak me yet. I grabbed the key under the mat and locked the door.  
I walked over to my truck feeling the earth squishy under my feet like dead people.  
"I've got to stop reading scary comics at night," I opened my car door and got in.  
It was dry inside and clean,"Dad must have clean it up," but the seats had a faint smell of smoke and cinnamon. I turned it on and it came alive loudly. "HAHA oh yeah!" I admit I was a little scared.

I found the school after a couple [five] times reading the sign "Sporks High School".  
The building was brick by brick and surrounded by trees and shrubs. No fences anywhere.  
"I wonder if they get mugged here," and I turned my head sideways to see a guy walking off with a bag.  
"That's probably his," and then I gawked as I saw a granny knock him down and take it.  
"Oh god where's the security," and I drove into a parking lot.

I parked in front of the first building which read "Front office".  
No one else was parked here so I guess it was off-limits, oh well I'll asked directions inside.  
I got out of my truck feeling the rain hit my vest and walked quickly down a stone path to open the door.  
It was warm and bright in the room with side chairs and a big desk in the front. Posters and plants were around the room like a party. A women with red hair was sitting at the desk with a plain t-shirt.  
She looked like a zombie working.  
"Can I help you?"  
I smiled.  
"I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones," I told her.  
Her eyes lit up at the mention of my name. I guess the school knows about me.  
"Oh yes, Jones," and she started looking for my file.  
She plopped some papers down and explained my schedule and where everything is.  
I probably forgotten at least half of what she said.  
"Thank you," I gave her my charming smile and left the room.

When I came out, there was kids starting to arrive so I followed their trail to the parking lot.  
Most of the cars were old like mine so I didn't stick out but one did and it was a shiny Volvo.  
I whistled, that was a nice car. I parked my car before it made anymore loud sounds and got out.  
I lifted my backpack on my shoulder everything in it and pulled my sleeves up a bit.  
"Okay Alfred Hero time," and I joined the crowd with my hood up.

I finally found the building with a number 3 on it.  
I started feeling nervous when I got closer to the door.  
"Come on Jones you got this!" I encouraged myself and I entered.  
It was a small classroom and there was a coat rack to hang your jackets on. I kept mine on.  
I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip. His name plate said "Mr. Gregg".  
He looked at me weirdly and I felt a light blush. That's some welcoming.  
He sent me to the back of the room so no one could see me. That didn't stop them.  
I stared at my paper seeing topics I've already done and feeling uncomfortable with there stares.  
When the bell rang, I looked up to see a guy approached me. "Hey your Fred Jones right?"  
"Alfred," I corrected. Everyone still in the room zoomed in the conversation.  
"Where you heading next?"  
"Um, government,"  
"That's cool I'm heading in that direction, I could show you around," he winked.  
"That would help me out a lot thanks," I stood up.  
"Oh um," he staggered. "I'm Deric," he offered his hand.  
"Nice to meet ya Deric," I smiled and grabbed my stuff heading out to the door him behind.

It was raining outside so I had to pull my hood up while Deric fumbled with his jacket.  
"It's a lot wetter down here than Phoenix, huh?"  
"Yeah,"  
"It must be sunny everyday,"  
"Yep, got the skin to prove it," I joked and I saw his face a little tinted.  
We soon got to the place and he said goodbye.  
"Maybe I'll see you in classes Deric," I smiled hopefully.  
"Yeah, well good luck," and he left while I entered.

The rest of the day was a challenge. One class I got to introduce myself but after that they all just stared, even the teacher. Some other classes there would be one kid that would come up to me and ask questions.  
Then this chick who sat next to me in Trig and Spanish walked with me to the cafeteria and she babbled on while I nodded and smiled. She took me to a table full of her friends who she introduce to me but I immediately forgot, and Deric across the room waved to me.

It was here, sitting and talking with people who I already forgotten their names, is when I saw _them_.

There they were just sitting, the four of them, with plates full of food not even touching it!  
"Has the world gone mad," I mumbled under my breath and took a slurp of my drink.  
Then I stopped when I actually looked at the people "not" eating the food then just the food.  
They all were nothing alike except for two people.  
They were all men.  
One was muscular with slick blond hair.  
One of them was clinging to his arm yelling, "Vé Pasta!" who had auburn hair and a curl to his side.  
One was tan, and had curly brown hair trying to touch the curl of the other one.  
This one looked like a pissed of Italian with brown hair and a curl just like the other one but on a different side.  
Then the door opened and I looked over to see _him_.  
He looked grouchy and non friendly with that scorn on his face.  
The way he walked was graceful to my eyes but also strong.  
He had messy sunshine hair with _beautiful_ emerald eyes to matched. [I wished I could look closer into those eyes.]  
One interesting feature I found of him was he had caterpillars on his face. I spitz my drink when I realized that they were eyebrows.  
Thank god they were too busy talking to notice I did that and I turned my attention backed to that table.  
I looked at their faces to see that their eyes looked darker and they had dark shadows under their eyes.  
I tried to looked away because I knew what I was doing was creepy but I couldn't.  
Their faces were beautiful like they just came out of "Sexiest men of the year" catalog.  
They were all talking quietly to each other with only a few bursts of "Pasta!" and "Fuck off!" from the similar guys.  
Then the auburn one got up and gracefully a lope to the trashcan, dump his tray, and glided out the door.  
I blinked amazed at the scene I just witness. He was like a ballerina with wings and that's when I popped the question looking back at the table. "Who are those guys?" I asked.

The girl from spanish looked up to see who I meant when suddenly the sunshine hair one looked at her.  
Then he looked at me and our eyes locked for a second before he looked away.  
I hid my gaze for a while, feeling a bit embarrass. When he looked at my neighbor it was like she called his name and he didn't answer but stared. She giggled beside me, embarrassed too that she was caught.  
"That's Arthur,and Antonio, Lovino and Ludwig. The one who left was Feliciano. They _all_ live with Dr. Edelstein and his wife." she said this under one breath.  
I glanced sideways to the messy blond to see him picking pieces off of a bread thingy {which I might add looked burnt} and see he was talking fast but not moving his mouth while the others looked away as If he was speaking quietly. They all had interesting names.  
"Well there not...bad looking," I stated casually.  
"Yeah, but the thing is, there _together_," she said as it was the most astonishing thing ever.  
"Antonio and Romano as Ludwig and Feliciano I mean. And they all live in one house." she finished her statement.  
Wow that sounds like some juicy gossip.  
"Which one is Edeltin, none of them look the same except those two,"  
"You mean Edelstein, well that one's Ludwig, but even he doesn"t look like his parents," she said before she took a sip. Throughout the whole conversation I kept glancing over to that table as they did nothing.  
"How long have they lived here?" I asked getting curious and curious over this family.  
"They moved here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska," she shrugged.

From Alaska huh? That probably explains why there so pale.  
As I looked over at their table again, the messy blond one looked up and met my gaze, with a curious face.  
_That's cute._ I looked away because his eyes looked like he was expecting something.  
"Who's the messy blond?"  
"That's Arthur. But don't waste your time trying to be his friend. He's also not taking any girlfriends or boyfriends because apparently were not good enough for his royal highness," she sourly put.  
[Man I wonder when he turned her down.] It was hard not to laugh and I glanced over to see Arthur's cheek lifted a bit like he was smiling.

Minutes later the other four left, and Arthur didn't look back. They all left gracefully even the buff one Ludwig.  
I didn't want to be late for my class on the first day, so I got up and dumped my empty tray.  
A new friend of mine Angy reminded me we had Bio in an hour, as we walked to class together.  
We entered the room and she left my side to go to the front of the room where someone was waiting for her.  
I looked around to see every table filled except one. And who sat there was none other than Arthur.  
"What are the chances," I mumbled under my breath. I walked down the aisle to give the teacher my slip when I noticed Arthur stiffen. The teacher signed it and handed me a book, no introductions. I turned around and walked over to the seat next to Arthur when I caught his gazed. His eyes were a dark, dark green. I was shocked and almost tripped my way there before I swung myself onto my seat. A girl giggled and Arthur huffed.

_His eyes were so dark._ I didn't look up as I placed my book on the table but I sideways glance at him shifting in place. He was leaning away from me on the very edge of the table.  
I looked up at him and saw his face disgusted and in a scowled as if something was wrong with me.  
I sniffed my arm wondering if I got B.O but I didn't.  
I remembered the look he gave me and sat my elbow on the table hiding my face in shame.  
The teacher was talking about a subject I already did, so I took notes always looking down.  
Through out the whole time I couldn't stop making glances at Arthur to see if he was okay.  
He looked like he was in a struggle clenching his fist and shifting constantly. And it was all because of me.  
It felt like hours before this class would end. Arthur with his tight attitude made me feel guilty.  
Maybe that chick was right, maybe he did have a stick up his ass.  
I glanced at him one more time and I regret it.  
He was glaring at me his eyes darker than before and he was mumbling something under his breath.  
I flinched from his glare and looked away. What have I ever done to _you_.  
Then as if God was on my side, the bell ranged like Angels were singing.  
Arthur aroused up from his seat and smoothly left the building, before anyone else could.  
I sat there confused, staring after him. Was he that desperate to leave my side? Not cool dude.  
I felt a little angry but mostly annoyed at the nerve of Arthur.

"Excuse me, but are you Alfred Jones,". I looked over to see a friendly face. This guy didn't seemed to be disgusted with me. "Yes I am," I smiled back. "I'm Tike," "Hey Tike," "Do you need help getting to your next class?"  
"Yeah the gym," "That's my next stop," he pretended to shoot a basket. "Sweet man," I grabbed my stuff and followed him.  
I listened to him talk and told him some things about me. He seemed like a great guy until he popped the question.  
"So did you piss off Arthur or what, that guy looked like he was going to kill you!"  
I cringed at the name. Guess I wasn't the only one to see that _and_ that wasn't his normal attitude.  
I decided to act like I was clueless. "That's who I was sitting next to?"  
"Yeah, he's usually just stingy but he looked like he was in pain,"  
"I didn't notice," I saw _everything_. "Never talked to the guy,".  
"Well if I sat next to you, I would've talked," and we entered the boys locker room.  
The coach gave me a uniform but I didn't have to wear it today for class.  
P.E was acquired for four years here and as I watched them play volleyball I knew in the end I would end up in a hospital. [FLASHBACK: "Alfred watch out for that base-," Too late. I got hit right in the face but luckily landed on the base the runner was at.]

The last bell rang and I grabbed my stuff, slowly heading to the office to turn my paperwork in.  
It no longer rain outside but blowed strong winds flipping my colick everywhere.  
[Cowlick: Help me!] When I entered the office I wiped my glasses off and put them back on to see my worst nightmare. Seeing a perfectly good hamburger be dumped and Arthur.  
He stood right in front of the desk with his hair tousled.  
He didn't seem to take notice of my presence.  
I stood against the wall waiting for the receptionist to be free.  
He seemed to be arguing with her about his sixth-hour biology class and if he could move it...  
Well it's official; Arthur hated my soul and guts that he was willing to change time periods.

The door opened and a cold wind shifted into the room brushing my hair and tingling my neck.  
Arthur stiffen and slowly turned around to meet my eyes. They were piercing into my soul full of hatred.  
I felt a thrill of fear, raising the hair on my arms.  
His glared lasted a second but chilled me to the bone.  
He turned back to the lady."Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. Oh My God he's british.  
"I can see it's futile to try. Thank you so much for your help," and he turned on his heel without much a single glance and left. I slowly went to the desk dazed by this incident.  
"So how was your first day of school," she asked as she checked my papers.  
"Awesome," I lied. I couldn't really speak right now.  
As I walked out to my truck I could see I was the only one left.  
"Last one to leave school, mission complete," I smiled sadly to myself.  
I got in my truck and stayed like that for a long time.  
Soon I got cold and turned on my truck backing out of the parking lot.

I drove home to Tom's place fighting back tears, as they left my face.

* * *

ndndnm bnghmgvv vhhnfncndgnsfm,h,h,,i,nggssb


	3. Open Stage

OMG you don't know how long I've been writing this. I hope you all enjoy it and thankyou to the people who have read and review my story. Thank you SO much.

* * *

Today was going to be great day...or not.  
It hadn't start raining yet, so I would hope for sunshine. {Not likely to happen}  
School was easier because I knew what to do now.  
Tike sat next to me in English and took me to my next class, Deric hovering us like a phantom.  
People were no longer surprised by me which I was grateful.  
I mean the way they stared at me was like they discovered I was Superman.[a.k.a I'm Captain America]

I sat with a group of kids at lunch today that included Tike, Deric, and that chick from spanish Jessie.  
The hero was making progress, so I happily bit into my pizza.  
The bad part of the day was, I was SO tired.  
I couldn't sleep last night because of the scary noises and a certain someone kept coming to mind.  
A teacher today, like a ninja, whip a question at me and since I was a level 3 Hero I accepted.  
We had an awesome epic battle in my head but when I came back to reality, half of the class was staring at me like wtf? Today was my first game of Volleyball and I almost was sent to the hospital. I went to the nurse to get a icepack.  
But the WORSE part was...Arthur didn't show up.

All morning I've been waiting for Arthur so I could face him.  
I thought about everything that happened yesterday and made a decision.  
So when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessie and looked everywhere to see he was gone, I felt beaten.  
I looked over to _their _table to see his four siblings sitting there chatting without him.  
Tike steered our direction to his table and Jessie seemed delighted.  
Everyone talked at the table but my mind was focused on that door, that he would gracefully come through and turn my world upside down. He never came and I deflated.

When I walked to Biology I felt confident for a second that Arthur would show up.  
Tike was right behind me like a dog chasing a bone.  
I felt myself hold my breath as I opened the door.  
He wasn't here.  
I breathe and walked over to my seat Tike following behind talking about some party.  
He hanged around my desk smiling all the time and when the bell rang he said goodbye and sat with a chick.  
Something in my mind was telling me I was missing something, but I ignored it.  
It was quite nice having a desk to myself without the evil glares of doomed but I _missed _him.  
Something seem so interesting about him. The way he looked and spoke was so _Angelic_.

When school finally ended [the coach made me sit out on the volleyball game] I hurried out of the building to my truck avoiding my "bone chaser".  
I check my bag for the money I would need and my shopping list.  
Yesterday I learned that dad couldn't cook and he had hardly no food.  
I almost died at the thought of no hamburgers and fries so I took kitchen duty.  
I turned on my engine to hear it make a roar turning heads my way.  
I backed up from my spot and entered the line of many cars.  
I was entirely bored and tapped the side of my car when I noticed the "In-humans". {I decided that name after I started calling them Heavenly beings, god's angels, and Charmboys}  
It was the perfect name for them since they were in-humanely beautiful.  
They all hopped into a shiny Volvo and that's when I noticed their clothes instead of their faces.  
They were pretty fashionable but casual clothes. No wonder guys were jealous.  
I thought maybe that's why everyone rejects them but I shook my head right after.  
NO ONE could diss these guys, there practically...perfect.  
I passed by them and willed myself not to look at them as my truck started singing an anthem.

I quickly made it to the thriftway and grabbed what we would need to survive.  
I got home and unloaded all the groceries opening the cupboards.  
One had a nasty looking piece of shit tangled in its web.  
"DIE SPIDER BITCH!" and I wacked the thing but stopped before I broke the cupboard.  
When I finished that, I took my homework up and changed into more comfortable clothes.  
I checked my email after I finished one-half of my homework to see a letter written from Mom.

_"Please send me an email soon hun. How are you faring. Is Tom being nice. Did you make friends at school."_

Her letter went longer and I noticed an email from Matt.

_"Bro send an email to mom she 's practically freaking out over here. Send me one too. Love, Matt"_

Oh how I missed my maple loving, hockey demon brother and my hyperventilating mother.

I sent Mom a long letter of my life excluding some parts[the In-humans] from it.  
Then I sent Matt one about my troubles and Hero action.  
I didn't tell him about Arthur yet because I still had to figure that out.

I came down the stairs to see the pot was boiling so I turned it off and added some ingredients.  
"Alfred?" my father called.  
No this is Sparta!"Yeah dad I'm in the kitchen,"  
He walked in and smelled the air. "That's smells good,"  
"It's my homemade recipe soup," I took a sip and smiled.  
He hanged up his stuff and came to the dinner table.  
It was just quiet now.  
He looked like he wanted to ask me something so I started for him.  
"I've made a lot of friends at school,"  
"Really who?"  
I got into a more comfortable position.  
"Well there's this guy Tike who seems really fun, and Deric who seems like a good pal. Jessie is a talker and so is Angy," I finished.  
"Tike Blewton, he's a good kid his family owns a hunting and sports center," he smiled.  
I served us some supper and sat down.  
He was sipping it when I popped the question.  
"Do you know about the Edelstein family?" I asked.  
He spit his soup out and coughed into his napkin.  
I patted his back and he motioned me that he was okay.  
"The Edelstein family, yeah I know about them, Dr. Edelstein is a good man," he coughed at the end.  
He took a drink from his glass. "Well...his sons seemed different from each other. And they don't seemed to fit in,". He sat his glass down and had a serious look on.  
"Dr. Edelstein is a good man and one hell of a doctor. Were lucky to have him and his wife stay in this town. I worried that there would be a problem with all those adopted kids but they haven't been in a speck of trouble. There genuine young adults against some people I've known to pass. They stay and act like a family together, even going on camping trips and the reaction, people start talking."  
I have never seen my Dad act like this.  
It also the longest speech this man has ever given to me in my life.  
[Trust met the a man growing up speech was short so I had to turn to mom]  
I backtracked. "They seem like great guys to me. I just noticed that there alone most of the time. They got charm," I offered as a joke.  
He laughed. "You should see the hospital, every woman there is swooning over the Dr.,"  
We went back to dinner joking along the way.

I cleaned our dishes while he sat on the couch watching tv.  
He didn't have a dishwasher so I had to wash them by hand. I guess I'll _also_ have cleaning duty.  
I headed up to my room to finish the rest of my homework.  
I fell asleep soon as I finished. The world was silent tonight.

The rest of the week was misfortune. I got used to the routine and mostly knew every kid at school.  
In P.E I almost knocked somebody out so I stepped back as my teammates handled it.  
Arthur never showed up at school.  
Everyday I would watched for him to enter the room to join his family, but he never came.  
Since he wasn't here I mostly spent my time relaxing and actually listening to their conversations.  
They were going to have a gathering at Ja Push Ocean Park that Tike organized.  
I was invited and said yes to be polite. [also I needed a break]  
By Friday I was positive that Arthur wasn't coming back.

I felt depressed over a guy who hated my guts.

The weekend I spent was peaceful. Tom would go out and do his thing while I stayed home.  
I wondered how far the nearest book store was and how much gas it would take.  
Then I thought of driving and shuttered. It rained softly outside.

On Monday people greeted me and I smiled, laughing heroically.  
In English, Tike took his seat next to me. We had a pop quiz on _The Phantom Of the Opera_. It was easy.  
All in all I felt comfortable with my new school and had no trouble.  
When we walked out of class the air felt cold and bitter.  
"Woah, " I looked around to see white. "It's snowing," Tike exclaimed.  
"Oh," I said. That's a bad sign.  
"Do you like snow?"  
"I'm okay with it," I shrugged. "Besides isn't it supposed to come down in flakes?"  
"You haven't seen snow fall before?"  
"Well yeah on Tv," I pronounced. Duh.  
He laughed and then he got hit by a snowball. I looked over to see Deric walking the wrong way to class.  
"I'll see you at lunch," "Okay," he said as he built a snowball for Deric's face.

Apparently snow was a big thing so that was the topic of everyone's discussion.  
[A war was going on outside and I had to dodged them like bullets.  
I finally made it to the door when I realized my lunch sack was back there in the field.  
"Not my Big Mac!" I charged into the battlefield.  
I ran and slid under a snow fort that was built and came back up. I did a cart-wheel barely missing the snow balls.  
I did a tuck and roll, grabbed my sack and flipped back landing near the door.  
"Damn, I am good!" and I walked in.]  
I shook my head of that daydream while walking with Jessie to lunch. Soon Tike joined us and we walked through the doors.

We were in line for food when I glanced at their table for the heck of it.  
I stopped. There were _five _people there.

Jessie tugged my arm. "Alfred whats the matter?" I felt my face get hot. _Why am I'm nervous?_  
"Whats with Alfred?" Tike asked. _Calm down, calm down._  
"I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry," I stepped out of line.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I feel a little sick," I smile and waited for them to get their food.  
I followed them to our table keeping my eyes to my stomach.  
I sat there just staring at the table, wishing to disappear. Why after all this time did he come back.  
"Are you feeling better?" Tike asked. "Yeah," I lied. I had to make a decision...I decided.  
If he looks at me like I'm worthless I'll skip class.  
I slowly glance up over to the table. No one was looking at me.  
I raised my head a little to get a better view.

They were smiling. All of them were chattering their hair glazed from melting snow making them look like the definition of "Snow Angels". Lovino and Arthur were laughing at Antonio until he smirked and whipped his hair splashing water on them.  
I felt like there was something different about that group. I watched Arthur more closely and noticed he had less dark circles under his eyes. His EYES looked more lighter, playful.  
"Alfred, what are you looking at?" she followed my stare. At that moment I met his eyes.  
I dropped my head down immediately.  
His eyes didn't look hateful, but only that curious stare waiting for something to happen.  
"He's looking at you," she said like it was an omen.  
"Does he look pissed?" He usually is after he looks at _me_.  
"No," she said like she was confused. "Why should he?"  
"He doesn't really like me," I told her.  
"All of them don't like people...well give them attention, specially Arthur. But he's still staring at you,"  
"Stop looking at him, he's probably creep out," I felt my face heat.  
She snickered and I checked her face to see she did stop.  
Tike came into our conversation talking about an epic snowball fight being held in the parking lot after school.  
Jessie automatically joined Tike [I bet she had a crush on him] but I said no thanks.

For the rest of the lunch hour I kept my focus on the table.  
I promised myself that if he didn't glare at me I would go to Biology. A hero keeps his promise.  
But that didn't mean I didn't want to walk there.  
I was walking with Tike so I had my guard up for any attacks but when I reached the door there were only groans.  
It was raining outside, melting the snow away.  
I pulled up my hood hiding my smile. I could go straight home after Gym.  
Tike was whining like a dog all the way to building four.  
To my relief, my desk was empty. I didn't need to face him...yet.  
The teacher was passing around microscopes and tiny slabs with it.  
Class didn't start for a couple of minutes so I doodle in my book knowing if I didn't I would stare at the door.

Then it happened. I heard the chair next to me moved.  
I glanced back at my paper to realized what I drawed.  
It was Arthur in a horrible kid drawing smiling like an angel.  
I ripped it from my notebook and crumpled it up, throwing it into the recycling.  
"Hello," I heard his british velvet voice.  
I looked up at him surprised that he talked to me.  
He was sitting on the very edge but he angled his chair towards me. I knew it, he still couldn't stand me.  
His hair was still disheveled and had drips of water but he looked like he just finished a magazine shoot out.  
His face looked friendly, but I knew the truth.  
"I didn't get to properly introduce myself last week,I'm Arthur Kirkland,"  
I stared.  
"Your Alfred right, you seem quite popular here,". This had to stop.  
"Arthur," I interrupted him. He stopped talking. I looked at him straight in the eye.  
"You don't have to act like you like me, I understand,". He was silent.  
"I'll try to stay out of you way man." I smiled sadly.  
"Okay class I want you to define what phase the slides are in, get started," The teacher pronounced.  
I grabbed the telescope and looked over to see the slides in the middle.  
I couldn't bare to look at him after that confession.  
I reached to grab one but he pulled it back to him.  
What the heck."Can I have one please?" I asked.  
"No, now that I know what your thinking," he answered.  
"Well it's true," I kept my face down.  
"Why do you think that," he asked. I looked at his face to see him grouchy.  
I stretched, getting into his space, realizing our faces were real close. He stiffen.  
I grabbed the container and returned to my position.  
"That's why," I finished and examine a slab. He was quiet for a second.  
"You're a bloody idiot," he said. Ouch.  
"Yeah I'm an idiot, who understands when someone hates him." I was starting to get pissed.  
I tried a another slide ignoring the pain I felt at his words.  
I was done with the third slide when he spoke.  
"I don't hate you," he said it so quietly I had to stop to listen.  
"It's just," he struggled with his words. I looked at him.  
"It's just...you wouldn't understand," he scowled.  
It was hard seeing him this way so I caved in.  
"It's okay, here the first slab is Prophase," I slid the microscope over with the slab.  
He looked at me, then examined the slab. "Prophase, good job," he said.  
"Thanks the next one is Anaphase," he grabbed the second one. "Correct," he lifted his eyes to mine.  
"Have you've done this before," he arch his eyebrow.  
"Yeah," I rubbed my head. "I was in the advance placement program," I smiled.  
"Really, I took you for a country boy," he smirked. I felt my heart beat.  
He reached for the third slab accidentally touching my hand. It was cold.  
He pulled back immediately. "Sorry," he said quickly and grabbed the slab slowly so as not to touch my hand.  
"It's okay, my hands are cold too,"  
"Actually your hands felt warm," he said while examining a slab. I felt a slight blush.  
"Interphase," he said. "Knew it, " I quietly fist pumped and wrote it down. I heard him chuckle.  
We were the first ones to finished so I doodle in my book this time drawing a hamburger.  
I eventually got bored and glanced at Arthur.  
He looked frustrated looking at me.  
His eyes no longer shine brightly but had a darker color.  
"Did you get eye contacts, lately?"  
"No, why?"  
"Oh no reason, your eyes just looked darker," I turned back to my drawing.  
I knew there was something different. The last time he glared at me his eyes were a dark green.  
Today his eyes were different. They were green with a dark tint.  
I couldn't think of any other way that could happen unless he was lying about the contact thing.  
Or maybe I was just going insane.  
I looked down at his hands without him noticing to see them clenched.

The teacher came by to check our results since we were done.  
"So Arthur, how's Fred here with the telescope?"  
"It's Alfred," he corrected him. "And he defined three of the five,"  
The teacher looked at me suspiciously.  
"You've done this before?"  
"Yep," I answered.  
"Advance kid?"  
"Righty O,"  
"Don't talked to me like that,"  
"Yes sir," I said and I thought I saw Arthur smile.  
He looked at the both of us and sighed.  
"Well I guess it's good you two are partners," and he left.  
I turned to Arthur. "What was that?" "What?" he act like he was clueless.  
"That smile, after I got put down from the teach,"  
"Well you did deserve it, butchering your own language like that." he testify.  
"Well I never," I acted like a sassy girl. I turned my attention outside so I wouldn't be insulted anymore.  
"It's too bad about the snow isn't?" he asked.  
"Not really, me and Matt used to played hockey in the snow, and I would always get my ass kicked,"  
"I could imagined that, "I heard him chuckled. I turned to looked at him.  
"Yeah laugh all you want, but my brother is a demon when it comes to hockey," he covered his mouth so he couldn't be heard. " Other than that I hate the cold," I said.

"It must be hard for you to live in forks," he inquired.  
"You have no idea," I mumbled darkly.  
I looked at his face to see he was astounded by what I said. I couldn't look away even if I had to.  
"Then why did you come?"  
I waited before I answered. "That's classified," I told him.  
"Oh come now, I'm great at keeping secrets," he smiled like that was _indeed _true.  
The way his eyes looked confused and curious drove me to tell him.  
"Well my mom got remarried,"  
"That doesn't sound bad," he ment to be helpful.  
"Last September," I could hear my voice deepen.  
"Oh," he sounded sympathetic. "You don't like him?" his voice sounded kind.  
"No Bill is alright, he's a cool guy even though he's a bit young,"  
"Why didn't you stay with them?". He sounded like he was very interested.  
"Bill travels a lot, playing ball," I shrugged.  
"Have I've heard of him before," Arthur tried to joke with me.  
"Nah he just a minor league, and pretty bad at it too." I smiled at Arthur's effort.  
"And your mum sent you down here so she could travel with him?" he said as an assumption not a question.  
"No she didn't, I sent myself."  
"I don't understand," he looked confused.  
Why was I explaining this to him?  
"My mom was missing Bill since she was with me and Matt...so I came down here so she would have one less problem," I finished. I could tell now that my voice sounded glum.  
"But that leaves you unhappy?" he pointed out.  
"So?" I challenged.  
"That seems bloody unfair," his eyebrows were knit together making him look angry.  
I laughed without humor. "That's how the bottle spins, Life's not fair,"  
"I believe I've heard _that _phrase before," he answered dryly.  
"Is that all you want to know," I looked at his perfect face.  
"I'm impressed lad, you put on a good show," he appraised me.  
"But I bet deep inside your suffering more than you let anyone else know," he looked at me straight in the eyes.  
Challenging if he's wrong.  
I grimaced and stick out my tong at him like a MAN and turned away.  
"Am I'm wrong?" I didn't answer.  
"I didn't think so," he sounded smug.  
"Why does it matter to _you_? I was irritated.  
"That's actually a good question," he muttered that so quietly I thought he was mumbling to himself.  
It was a while before he talked so I assume we were done. I pouted staring at the blackboard.  
"Am I'm annoying you," he sounded amused.  
I turned to look at his gorgeous face again, spilling the beans.  
"No I'm annoyed by myself. Ma always told me people could read me like a book," I answered.  
"On the contrary chap, I find you very difficult to read," he sounded like he meant it.  
"I guess you must be a good reader then,"  
"Usually," he smiled, showing his flashing white teeth. He must have great dental work.  
The teacher called the class to order and I turned my attention forward out of relief.

I was in shock that Arthur, a magazine playboy, might not actually hate me.  
He seemed interested when we talked, but I could see outta of the corner of my eye he was leaning away from me again with his hands gripping the edge of the table.  
I tried to pay attention at the teacher, but my mind was somewhere else.

When the bell rang Arthur swiftly and gracefully left the room like Monday.  
Like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.  
Tike came by my table and grabbed my books for me. That was new.  
"That was horrible, they all looked the same," he complained. "Lucky for you, you had Arthur,"  
"I didn't have much trouble with it," I shrugged.  
Then I realized I might hurt his feelings. "I've done this before at my old school," I quickly added.  
"Oh that's great, I guess Arthur was more friendly today," he didn't seem happy about that.  
"Yeah I guess so, I wondered what happened to him on Monday," I tried to sound indifferent about it.

I couldn't focus on Tike's chatter today as we walked to Gym and P.E. didn't hold my attention either.  
Tike was on my team and when it was my turn to serve, I almost broke my nose.  
The rain was just a mist as I walked outside to my truck.  
I turned on the heater as my ride became alive like Frankenstein.  
I unzipped my vest and I shook my hair of any left over water.  
I checked behind me to make sure it was clear.  
That's when I saw Arthur leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring in my direction.  
I swiftly without knowing threw my car into reverse almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste.  
Lucky for me my foot remember to hit the brake.  
I took a deep breath and this time paid attention pulling out, making the cut.  
I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo but seeing from the corner of my mirror, I swear I could see him laughing.

* * *

I don't know about you guys but I am SO ready to write some make out scenes. I mean i got some great and funny romantic scenes but WERE NOT EVEN NEAR THOSE PARTS. abkjcvsavckjsabvkbwskdb.  
Okay I'm sorry for my outburst. Peace.  
Don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Anomanom

Okay here it is. And i don't know about anyone else but I hate it when I come up with good ideas but for the wrong story. Thanks to everyone that has viewed,reviewed, or even looked at the title, Goodnight.

* * *

I opened my eyes this morning to feel something _different_.  
It was light outside but still that grayish color from the clouds, but it was clearer.  
I realized there was no fog on my window.  
I hurried to look outside to find my result in horror. Snow, snow everywhere.  
That wasn't even the worst part.  
The rain from yesterday froze up, making twinkling needles on trees and making the roads slippery.  
I would definitely trip on that ice. Maybe I should go back to bed.

When I came downstairs Dad wasn't here. Living with Tom was like having my own apartment. It was lonely.  
I made a quick bowl of cereal and poured myself a glass of orange juice.  
I felt excited to go to school and that scared me.  
It wasn't because of my learning experience or my new friends.  
To be completely honest, it was because of Arthur Kirkland.

That's probably the most silliest thing I ever felt before. Me, excited over Arthur Kirkland.  
I should avoid him entirely but knowing that he didn't hate me drawed me to him [more than he already did].  
There was somethings I was curious about.  
One, is his eyes changing color.  
I would be scared when he gave me those glares but my stomach would turn every time I saw his face.  
I knew there was a big okay HUGE gap between us in society but I still wanted to be near him.  
I made sure I didn't run outside in anticipation to get to Arthur, _I mean school_!  
I had to be very careful when I came near the truck.[ I almost fell but grabbed my door's handle]  
Today was going to be a nightmare.

Driving to school, I distracted myself from the mysteries of Arthur by thinking about my guy friends.  
Tike [now that I think about it] has been really nice and clinging these days. Deric has been sending hateful glares at him everyday but smiles when he's with me.  
My truck seemed to have no problems with the ice on the road.  
I drove slowly though, just in case bad luck was on my side.  
When I got out of my truck, I found out why everything was so smooth.  
There were chains on my wheels. Dad must have put them on when I was sleeping. I smiled at the thought that he had that much concern. "I love ya, dad,".  
I was standing by the back corner of my truck, admiring my dad's work and trying not to get emotional when I heard a wierd sound.

I saw several things happen simultaneously. It wasn't like in the movies where everything happens in slow motion.  
Everything was fast and my brained absorb every detail, all at once.

Arthur was standing four cars down from me, staring at me with a state of shock.  
His face stood out of the sea of people with masks of terror.  
But what also was happening was, a blue van skidding, it's tires lock, squealing against the brakes, and spinning wildly across the lot, was coming for the back of my truck... Me in its way...

I was going to die.

I didn't even have time to close my eyes before it happened.  
Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van fold around my truck's end something hard hit me.  
But it wasn't coming from the van's direction.  
My back hit the gravel hard and I realized the van was still coming _again_.  
Deep down I was aware someone else was with me.  
I recognized his voice and saw as he brought his hands out leaving a dent into the van.  
Then his hands were so fast I couldn't keep up as one gripped the van and at that moment I felt my body swished around, my legs dragging, and ended up hitting a tire of a tan car.  
My head was dizzy as I heard a loud metallic sound reach my ears and saw the van settle with the glass popping onto the asphalt, where my legs just were.  
I was quiet for the longest time until I heard screaming.  
I came back to my senses and looked up to see Arthur breathing heavily.  
I felt my back sore and my head dizzy but that didn't matter. Arthur was hurt.  
"Dude, Arthur, are you okay," I asked worried, looking all over that I could from my position.  
He looked at me amazed until he scowled.  
"You idiot I'm fine, worry about your bloody self," I ignored him still checking for injuries but there were _none_.  
Then it hit me. "OW!," I pronounced as I felt my head.  
"Thank god, I thought you were too num to feel pain," His voice, shockingly, sounded like he was suppressing amusement.  
"Artie," my head swirled. "How did you get over here so fast?"  
"I was standing right next to you, Alfred," his tone serious again.

I turned slowly to sit up, and he let me, giving me some space and slid far away from me as possible.  
My head just realized our faces were really close and I felt a slight blush.  
I looked at his concerned, innocent expression to see the force of his eyes making me disoriented.  
What was I asking him again?  
And then they found us, well a dog first who was barking and a little boy came by.  
"What is it Lassie, did Susy fall down the well again?" he looked at us.  
"Aw shucks it's just a boy and a hot guy Lassie, come on," and they disappeared. What?  
Then came the crowd of people with tears streaming down their eyes, shouting at people, and shouting at us.  
"Don't move," someone instructed.  
"Get Kyler out of the van!" someone shouted.

Everyone was everywhere, all of them like blurs. I tried to get up, but I felt Arthur's cold hand push my shoulder down softly.  
"Stay there for now,"  
"But I'm cold," I pouted. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath, but it had an edge to it.  
Then I remembered. "You were over there," he stopped chuckling. "Next to your car."  
His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't," "Yes you were, I saw you."  
All around us was chaos. I could hear adult voices enter the scene.  
I wasn't going to lose this argument with Arthur.  
I was right, and he was going to admit it.  
"Alfred, I was standing by you, and pulled you out of the way,"  
EXCUSE ME, I think I would've remember if a GOD was standing by me.  
"No." I set my jaw.  
"Your acting like a child," he scorned me. "Please, Alfred."  
"Why?" I demanded.  
"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming me.  
I could hear sirens in the distance. "If only you tell me everything later," I held my grudge.  
"Fine," he snapped, exasperated.  
"Fine," I repeated angrily.

It took six EMT and two teachers to shift the van far enough away from us to bring in stretchers.  
Arthur refused [using british charm] while I did the same [American charm] but that backstabber told them I hit my head and probably had an concussion.  
I was not happy when they put that neck brace on me.  
It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as I was loaded into the ambulance.  
Arthur got to ride in the front. That was SO not fair.  
To make matters worse, my Dad showed up before we left.  
"Alfred!" he called my name as he saw me on the stretcher.  
"I'm fine Dad," I reassured him as he stood by me.  
He looked to the closest EMT for a second opinion.  
I didn't pay attention to them because I saw images flashing through my mind.  
When they lifted me away from the car I saw a deep dent that fit Arthur's shoulders...as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame...  
And then I looked at his family.  
Ludwig had a face unamused. Feliciano look a little worry but other than that nonchalant.  
Antonio looked bored. Lovino look _very _displeased.  
Every one of them didn't even looked distressed that their brother got hit.  
I tried to think of a good explanation to everything minus the part that I might be insane.  
Of course, the ambulance had a police escort to the hospital.  
I felt helpless the whole time they unloaded me.  
What really made me pissed was that Arthur simply glided through the doors, like a boss.  
I had to ground my teeth before I let something slip.

They put me in the emergency room, with a line of beds covered by curtains.  
A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm, and a thermometer in my mouth.  
My curtains weren't closed, so I had no privacy from the viewers eye.  
So when the nurse left I ripped my neck brace off of me and threw it out the window.  
A another stretcher was brought in right next to me.  
I recognized the person as Kyler Drowely from my Government class, underneath the bloodstained bandages.  
He looked a hundred times worse than I felt. He was staring at me anxiously.  
"Alfred, I'm so sorry,"  
"It's fine dude, you look awful are you all right?  
The nurse was unwrapping the bandages off of his face revealing his shallow cuts on his forehead and cheek.  
He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going so fast, then I hit the ice wrong..." He winced as one nurse started dabbing his face.  
"Don't worry about it, you missed me,"  
"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."  
"Uhh...Arthur pulled me out of the way."  
He look confused. "Who?"  
"Arthur Kirkland, he was standing next to me," LIES.  
"Oh Kirkland? I didn't see him...wow, It was all so fast, I guess. Is He okay?"  
"I think so. He's somewhere around here but they didn't put him on a stretcher," I ended sourly.

They wheeled me away to get an X-ray for my head. I told her there was nothing wrong and I was right. I asked her if i could leave, but she said I needed to talk to a doctor first.  
So I was trapped in the ER with Kyler apologizing to me every second, promising he would make it up to me and I was telling him it was okay.  
I finally closed my eyes ignoring Kyler, feeling a migraine coming along.  
"Is the lad asleep?" I heard a musical voice. My eyes flew open.  
Arthur was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking.  
He looked like an angel if it wasn't for the fact that he was the devil. I glared at him.  
"Hey Arthur, I'm really sorry-" Tyler began. Oh god not _this _again.  
"No blood, no foul chap," Arthur said, flashing his brilliant teeth.  
He moved to sit on the edge of Kyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.  
"So, what's the verdict," he asked.  
"There's _nothing_ wrong with me, but they won't let me go," I complained.  
"And why weren't _you_ put on a gurney," I accused him.  
"It depends on who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you out."  
Then the doctor came in. My mouth fell opened.  
He was young, he was a brunette, and he could put models to shame.  
He was also pale, tired looking and had circles under his eyes.  
By Dad's description, this was Arthur's _father_.  
"Hello Mr. Jones," his voice sounded like an aristocrat. "how are you feeling?"  
"I'm good," I answered hoping to be let out.  
He walked to the lightboard above my head, and turned it on.  
"Your X-rays seem to be in good condition, does your head hurt at all? Arthur told me you hit it pretty hard,"  
I wonder why? [sarcasm]  
"I'm fine," and I threw a quick glare at Arthur.  
The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my head. I winced.  
"Tender?" he asked.  
"Not really." I've had worse.  
I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Arthur's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.  
"Well your Father is in the waiting room - you can go home right after. But come back if you feel head trauma or trouble with your eyesight."  
"Can't I go back to school?" I whined.  
"You should probably take it easy today,"  
I glanced at Arthur. "Does HE get to go to school?"  
"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Arthur said smugly.  
"Actually," Dr. Edelstein corrected," most of the school is already here."  
"Seriously," I groaned, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Do you want to stay?"  
"No!" I shot up and threw my legs over the bed, and jumped down from the bed to stagger.  
He looked at me concerned. "I'm okay," I assured him.  
"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested.  
"It doesn't hurt that bad," I told him.  
"It sounds like your one of the lucky ones," he said, smiling as he signed the chart with a flourish.  
"I was _lucky_ that Arthur was standing next to me," I gave a hard glance at the subject.  
"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Edelstein agreed, suddenly occupied with his papers.  
Then he looked away, at Kyler, and walked over.  
My mind click; the doctor _was_ in on it!  
"I'm afraid that _you'll_ have to stay with us a little bit longer Mr. Drowely," he told Kyler checking his cuts.  
As soon as his back was turned, I pounced on Arthur.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked quickly.  
He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched. "Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.  
I glanced at the Doc and Kyler.  
"Dude can I speak with you," I looked at them again. "Alone," I pressed.  
He scowled and turned his back to me walking.  
I had to walk fast to keep up with him.  
As soon as we turned a corner, in the small hallway, he spun around to face me.  
"What do you want?" he sounded annoyed,his eyes cold.  
I felt a little intimidated so my voice was a little shaky. "You still owe me an answer," I reminded him.  
"I saved your life, I don't owe you anything."  
I flinched at the resentment in his voice. "But Arthur I know what I saw,"  
"Alfred, you hit your head, you don't know what your talking about," his tone was cutting.  
My temper flared. I looked at him defiantly.  
"Theres _nothing _wrong with my head."  
He glared," What do you want from me Jones,"  
"I want the truth to why I'm covering for you?"  
"Well, what do _you_ think happened?" he snapped.  
I came out in a rush.

"All that I know is that, you weren't next to me when that van hit and Kyler didn't see you either so don't try to blame this on my head.  
That van was going to crush us both, but you stopped it and left a dent into it and that car.  
You weren't even hurt and the van should've crushed my legs, but you were holding it up...,"

I sounded crazy but I was so confused at the situation.  
He stared at me incredulously. But his face looked tense, defensive.  
"You think **I**, Alfred Jones, lifted a van off of you," he questioned. _  
_His voice questioned my insanity but I've seen enough movies to see a actor play his part.  
I merely nodded, my mouth in an kiddish pout.  
"No one would believe you, specially with that childish pout," he pointed out.  
I held my anger at his insult.  
Then surprise came over his face." Then why does it matter?"  
"It matters to me Artie," I insisted.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Artie it's my nickname for you,"  
"Well don't call me that," he pronounced and I humph.  
"Your not going to let this go are you?"  
"Nope."  
"In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment."  
We scowled at each other in silence.  
I was the first one to speak, since I was in danger of losing focus over his gorgeous face.  
It was like staring at a fallen angel.  
"Why did you even bother?" it would be one less problem for you.  
He paused, and for a brief moment his face looked vulnerable.  
"I don't know," he whispered.  
And then he turned his back from me and walked away.

"That's it," I mumbled.  
I had so many emotions going through me, I clenched my fist.  
When I could finally move, I walked slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.  
The waiting room was unpleasant.  
It seemed like everyone I knew from Sporks was there, staring at me.  
Tom came by my side. "I'm fine," I told him.  
"What did the doctor say?"  
"Dr. Edelstein said that I was good to go,"  
I sighed. I saw Tike, Deric, and Jessie drifting through the crowd coming toward us.  
"Let's go," I urged.  
I walked out the doors waving to my friends to tell them that I was okay.  
Tom opened the car door for me and I slid in carefully.  
I never thought I could be so happy to be in a police car.

We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I totally forgot about Tom.  
The way Arthur acted in the hallway confirmed my bizarre suspicions.  
When we got to the house, Tom finally spoke.  
"You better call your mom,"  
"You told her!" Oh god poor Matt.  
"Sorry," he said as I slammed the door.  
I had to reassure my poor mother a thousand times that I felt fine and that the doctor said I had no fatal injuries.  
She begged me to come home, even though home was empty right now.  
It was easier to resist her pleas because the mystery of Arthur Kirkland kept coming to mind.  
I realized that I was a little obsessed with that guy. Not a good stragedy.  
I wasn't eager to leave Sporks yet because of him. Stupid head.  
I got to talk to Matt really quick before they had to hang up.  
I told him that I was okay and that I loved him.

I decided to go to bed early tonight after what happened today.  
Tom watched me like a hawk, and I felt uncomfortable.  
I stopped my way to get some Tylenol for my head.  
They did help, and I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night, I dreament of Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

MWHAHAHAHa. Random laugh.


	5. Invite

I am so, sorry that I haven't posted another chapter yet. A lot has happened in these past days but I'm back now. Thankyou to everyone who will and has been reading this story. My deepest apologizes to those who have waited.

* * *

In my dream it was very dark, and the only light there, was coming from Arthur.  
His pale skin, a glowing aura in the darkness.  
I couldn't see his face, only his back as he walked away.  
I ran and called for him, but he wouldn't stop.  
It was like an endless cycle of me running after him, but never to catched him.  
"Arthur."  
I woke up, and looked over to see it was midnight. [He has a clock if anyone's confuse]  
I fell back on my pillow but flipped it over so it wasn't so hot anymore.  
I closed my eyes again and soon fell asleep hearing a distant hum.

After that night, I had dreams of Arthur constantly.  
One day I was listening to my iPod thinking over the dream situation when it played.  
"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,  
That voice that calls to me, and speaks in vain  
And do I dream again, for now I find  
The Phantom of the_ op" I turned my iPod off. It was time for school.  
When I drove into the parking lot, that song came back into my head.  
"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came," I mumbled.  
Well _he _is in my dreams, but there's no way he could sing in my _bedroom.  
_I walked into the building, confident in my conclusion, hearing a soft hum in my head.

The month that followed the accident, wasn't easy, it was tense, and annoying.  
I once again became the center of attention but not because I was the hero.  
Kyler Drowley was getting on my nerves. He followed me everywhere,{even to the bathroom}and was obsessed with making amends with me.  
I told him every time, that all I wanted was a cheeseburger, with fries, an milkshake! **and** for him to **forget about it.**  
He didn't even get me anything! but continued to peck me.  
He followed me through classes, and then finally crossed the line when he interfered with my lunch time.  
He now sat at our table. Tike and Deric glaring at him every second. I sipped my soda intensely waiting for the chain saws to come out.

I also noticed that no one had any concerned about Arthur, even though he's the one who "saved" me, and pulled me out of the way.  
I had to explain to Jessie, Tike, Deric and any other person, that he was standing next to me.  
I wondered to myself, why nobody else noticed Arthur so far away, before he suddenly came, and miraculously saved my life.  
Then I heard a bing. I popped my toast from the toaster and took a bite.  
I realized that, **I** was only aware of Arthur because of the way I watched him.  
It wasn't like I was stalking him because he was british and that I had a closet in Phoenix dedicated to british people, no, why would you think that.*laughs nervously*  
[Flash Back:  
Matt: Hey Alfred whats in that clo-  
Alfred: DON'T TOUCH THE CLOSET!  
Matt: 0-0  
Alfred: My precious, my precious *strokes lovely*]  
It was because he was interesting, and had so many secrets.  
Arthur was never surrounded by curious bystanders, eager to meet him.  
People avoided him[probably because of his attitude] usually.  
The in-humans*heavenly choir* always sat at that table, never eating [THE HORROR!], just talking among themselves. None of them glanced my way, especially Arthur, anymore.

When he sat with me in class, far from me as possible I remind you, he seemed unaware from my presence.  
I would dramatically sigh and talk nonsense but he wouldn't even glance at me.[Though I did see his brows furrow}  
Only when I saw his fist clenched, making his knuckles whiter than they already are, is when I knew he noticed me.  
I knew what he was thinking, no reason to deny it. He wished he never pulled me out of the way.  
There was no other conclusion, even though I wished for one.  
I wanted to talk to him, hating this ignorance and I did, sort of, after the accident.  
I was still angry and confuse to why he wouldn't tell me his secret after I kept the end of the bargain.  
But he did save my life, and I was in gratitude for that.

He was already seated when I came in for Biology, looking straight ahead.  
I sat down and grabbed my notebook from my bag.  
"Hey, Arthur," I said as I plopped my book on the table. He didn't answer back but slightly nodded.  
'Figures' I thought.  
That's the only contact I got, a nod.  
I watched him sometimes, [not like a stalker of course], from the cafeteria or the parking lot from a distance.  
I watched as his emerald eyes grew darker each day.  
But in class I ignored him as he did me. I was miserable. And the dreams continued...

Despite my outright lies, the emails I wrote to my mom alerted her that I was depress. She called me a couple of times, worried. I convinced her, that it was only the weather keeping me down.

Tike seemed a bit more cheery, since the coolness between me and Arthur.  
He would talk to me before Biology, completely ignoring Arthur as he did us.  
The snow washed away, after that icy day.  
Tike was disappointed that he never got to stage his snowball fight, but cheered up by the thought of the beach trip soon. The rain though, continued heavily for weeks to pass.  
Jessie made me aware of a spring dance looming on the horizon-the first Tuesday of March.  
She was going to ask Tike [Knew it!] and she wondered if anyone asked me yet.  
"No not really," I answered.  
"Well do you want to come with us?"  
"Nah, I don't dance,"  
"Are you sure, it'll be fun," she tried to coax me. I suspected that Jessie enjoyed my inexplicable popularity, more than my actual company.  
"You have fun with Tike," I smiled.  
The next day, I was surprised to see Jessie not her usual self in Trig and Spanish.  
She was silent when she walked next to me, between classes.

I guess Tike rejected her and she didn't want to talk about it. That's cool with me.  
When we got to lunch Jessie sat far away from Tike as possible, talking with Deric.  
Tike was strangely quiet.  
He was still quiet as he walked with me to class, with an uncomfortable expression.  
He didn't bring up the subject, until I was seated and he was perched on my desk.  
As always, I was aware of Arthur sitting close enough to touch.  
"So," Tike said, looking at the floor, "Jessie asked me to the dance."  
"That's great man." I cheered him, smiling.  
"Yeah, well..." He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not wanting that answer.  
"I told her that I might have to think about it,"  
"Why?" did he have some other chick in mind.  
His face got bright red as he looked down again. I thought he was going to burst.  
"Well I was wondering if...you wanted to go with me." he asked.  
I paused for a moment.{Imagine America's "Whats a cold face"]  
..."No thanks man, you should go with Jess," I said.  
I thought I heard a chuckle from Arthur as I looked at Tike's face crushed.  
"Did someone already asked you," Tike asked.  
"No," I shrugged. "I'm not going," I told him.  
"Why?" he demanded.  
Why was Tike getting mad?  
"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained.  
I needed to get out of town, and it happened to be the perfect time to go. Clever Alfred clever, I patronized myself.  
"Can't you go some other weekend?"  
"Sorry dude, no," I said. "So you should go with Jessie, she was really bum,"  
"Yeah, your right," he mumbled, and he turned around and walked back to his seat.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Man he sounded disappointed when I said no, I wonder why?  
The teacher was talking, so I opened my eyes and glanced over at Arthur, to see him staring at me curiously.  
I stared back, surprised that he didn't look away yet.  
He continued to gaze at me, probing me with those intense eyes.  
I couldn't look away from those dark emeralds. My hands started to shake.  
"Mr. Kirkland?" the teacher called, asking for an answer to a question that I didn't hear.  
"The Krebs Cycle," Arthur answered, reluctant to turned his head but did.  
I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released mine, trying to find my place.  
Heroically, I brought my elbow up and hid my face.

I couldn't believe the rush I felt, when he stared at me.  
That was the first time in weeks, I saw his face so close.  
Those eyes, holding me in place. I felt hypnotized.  
I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, which was impossible, so I tried to ignore his presence.  
When the bell rang, I turned my back to him to gather my things, waiting for him to leave.  
He didn't.  
"Alfred?" His voice shouldn't sound so angelic, and familiar, like if I've known him all my life.  
I turned slowly, unwillingly to see his face.  
My expression was wary when I finally looked at him. His face, unreadable.  
He was quiet.  
"Are you gonna talk?" I asked him, wanting an answer.  
He smirked slightly. "No, not really," he admitted.  
I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, holding my annoyance in.  
He waited.  
"Then why did you say my name? I asked, keeping my eyes closed.  
"I'm sorry," he said. _What?!  
_"I've been terribly rude, I know. But it's better this way, Alfred."  
I opened my eyes. "What do you mean?" I looked at his face.  
"It's better if were not friends," he explained. "Trust me."  
My eyes narrowed. I've heard _that _before.  
"Well it's too bad you didn't figure that out sooner." I grumbled.  
"You could have saved yourself all this regret."  
"Regret?" my tone, probably thrown him off.  
"Regret for what?" he growled.  
"For not letting that stupid van squish me."  
He looked shocked. He stared at me in disbelief.  
When he spoke, he was definitely mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"  
"I know you do," I snapped.  
"You don't know anything." he scowled.  
I turned my head away.  
I was so pissed, and he was so...so...AHH!  
I gathered my books together, stood, and walked to the door.

I was going to heroically leave the room, until I got my sneaker tip stuck in the door and dropped my books.  
I stared at them cursing at their existence and bent over to pick them up.  
He was there and already stacked them in a pile.  
He handed them to me, hiding a chuckle under that hard face.  
"Thanks," I said sarcastically.  
His eyes narrowed.  
"You're welcome," he retorted.  
I straightened up, turned away again, and hurried off to Gym but caught a glance behind me, of him flipping me off.  
I did it too."Right back at ya." and turned away quickly.

Gym was rough. We did basket ball today and I manage some hoops before I fell down, and almost broke my leg.  
It didn't help that Arthur was in my mind, messing with my balance.  
It was a relief, when we could finally leave.  
I almost ran to my truck if there wasn't so many people in my way.  
My baby only suffered minimal damage in the "I'm so sexy and I saved your life but I won't tell you why" incident.  
My tail lights had to be fix, and my truck could use a paint job.  
While Kyler's parents had to sell their van for parts.

Did I really just called him sexy? I thought as I rounded the corner of my truck and almost had a "not a girlish scream" heart attack. Then I realized the dark figure, leaning on my truck was Deric. Oh.  
"Hey Deric?" I called.  
"Hey Alfred."  
"What's up?" I said unlocking my door.  
"Uh, I was wondering...if you would like to go to the spring dance with me?" his voice broke in the end.  
Something in my head was screaming {AN: Probably me} that I wasn't connecting the dots.  
"Nah, thanks for ask in,"  
"Oh, well," he rubbed his arm.  
"I mean, I'll be in Seattle that day," I told him.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, so maybe next time bro," I casually answer.  
His face fell at the word "bro".  
"Okay," he slouched and walked back to the school. I heard a low chuckle.

Arthur was walking past my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together.  
I yanked my door opened, jumped inside, and slammed it loud enough for a certain someone to hear.  
I revved my engine and reversed out into the aisle.  
Arthur was already in his car, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off.  
He stopped there, to wait for his family. BS he did it on purpose.  
I saw them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria.  
I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo as a "friendly" gesture, but there were to many witnesses.

I looked in my rearview mirror, to see a line forming.  
Kyler was right behind me and waved. I ignored him.  
While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window.  
I looked over. It was Kyler.  
I glanced in my mirror, confused. His car was still running, but his door left opened.  
I stretched over to the window, and cranked it down. I only got halfway.  
"Dude I'm sorry Kyler, I'm stuck behind Kirkland," I was annoyed, obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.  
"Oh I know, I just wanted to ask you something while were trapped here." he grinned.  
No...he wouldn't  
"Will you go to the spring dance with me?" he did.  
"Look if that's how your gonna repay me, I'll take the burger instead," really, Kyler really?  
"Besides I'm not even gonna be in town," I finished my little rant.  
"Yeah Tike said that," he totally ignored my suggestion.  
"So yeah, sorry man,"  
"That's okay, there's always prom." before I could respond, he dashed away to his car.  
I was shocked. WHAT...THE...HELL.  
I looked forward to see Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, and Ludwig slide into the Volvo.  
In his rearview mirror, Arthur's eyes were on me.  
He was unquestionably, undeniably shaking with laughter, as if he heard every single word that Kyler and I had said.  
I glared at him, and itched my foot toward the gas pedal...one {BIG} little bump wouldn't hurt anyone, just that new paint job.  
I revved the engine.

But they were all in, and Arthur sped away.  
Sped away he did, like a roadrunner before a coyote holding a sign that said. "Your dead, Arthur Kirkland".  
Beep beep.

When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and It would keep me busy. I was simmering the onions [I'm not crying!] and chilies, when the phone rang.  
I picked it up, and it was Jessica. Boy, did she sound happy.  
Tike had caught her after school to accept her invitation.  
I congratulated her, as I briefly stirred.  
And as the "Hero of love" I suggested a hook up for the guys.  
That we could get Angie, the shy girl who has biology with me, with Deric.  
That chick Lauren, that girl who ignores me, with Kyler.  
Of course Jessie thought that was a great idea, why wouldn't she.  
She wished that I would go to the dance but I gave her my Seattle excuse.  
After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner, especially with the chicken.  
I did not feel like going to the hospital again.  
What Arthur said today, kept spinning around in my head.  
What does he mean that it's better this way?  
That we can't be friends?

I was puzzled in his words when Dad came home.  
Tom seemed suspicious when he came home and I don't blame him.  
A small town cop walks into his home to smell his first mexican dish in years.  
I watched as he took his first bite, to see him melt over it.  
Nonthin like mexican food to cheer a man up.  
I decided to attack him, while he had his guard down.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah, Al?"  
"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going to Seattle in a week from Saturday for a day...if that's okay with you," I rubbed my head.  
"Why?" he asked curious.  
"Well I, wanted to get some books because the library here is limited, and maybe some hoods," I had a lot of money to spend since Tom bought the truck for me.  
"That truck probably doesn't have good gas milage," he took a bite.  
"I know, I'll stop at Montesano, and Olympia, even Tacoma if I have to."  
"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked suspiciously like if I had a secret.  
"Yeah,"  
"Seattle is big son, you could get lost," he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.  
"Dad, Phoenix is WAY bigger than Seattle, besides I can read a map," when it comes to America.  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
Alfred's mind: OH NO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! RUN! AHHHHHHHH!  
I tried staying calm to hide my horror.  
"It's okay dad, I'll probably be in a lot of stores where _woman _may be,"  
"Oh, okay," he answered quickly. The thought of any women making "bad" decisions in stores drives my dad off the wall.  
{FLASHBACK:  
Women: I really like the peach  
Dad:* Twitches*  
Alfred: Uh, dad?  
Women: I mean this is so my color  
Dad: *fuming*  
Alfred: Daddy? *scared*  
Women: I think I'm going to bu-  
Dad: STEP AWAY FROM THE LA-DRA-WAY  
Women: What?  
Dad:*tosses shirt* here let me help  
Alfred: Um dad I think we should  
Dad: Hush Alfred, Daddy's working}  
I think being force to watch all those fashion shows really got to him.

"Will you be back in time for the dance?"  
Okay is there no secrets in this town. {AN: How ironic?}  
"No, besides I don't dance...in public," he out of everyone should know this.  
He did. "Right." he took a sip.  
The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from that silver Volvo.  
I didn't want to put myself on the path of temptation, to end up owing him a new ride.  
Getting out of the truck, I accidentally dropped my keys into a puddle.  
"Ah man," I bent over to get it when a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could.

I jerked right up. Arthur Kirkland was right next to me, casually leaning on my truck. Damn his sexiness.  
"How do you _do_ that?" I asked amazed. Did I seriously just call him sexy _again_? [An: It's good to be Author hehe]  
"Do what," He held the key out as he spoke. I reached for it, and he dropped it into my hand.  
"Appear out of thin air, are you like the Flash or something?"  
"Your comparing me to a fictional character? he arched his brow.  
"It's not my fault your out of this world," I mumbled.  
"What?" quick Alfred!  
"Nothing," I said.  
He scoffed. "No wonder you don't notice, your exceptionally unobservant," he smile slightly.  
His voice was quiet as usual, velvet still. I scowled at his perfection.  
His eyes seem lighter today, like a sun shining through the forest and all it's glory.  
"Why the traffic jam last night?" yeah...  
"I thought you were supposed to be pretending I was dead and all that crap."  
"That was for Kyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him the chance." He snickered.  
"YOU...," I gasped. I had so may names going through my head to call him as my anger risen. I decided to go with the most obvious. "Beyocth," I pronounced which came out awkward.  
He then started chuckling. I was not amused.  
"Alfred, I'm not pretending you don't exist," he said when he was finished.  
"Well are you trying to irritate me to death because Kyler's got that covered, almost with that van of his too."  
Anger flashed threw his eyes. His lips pressed together, all humor lost.  
"Alfred, you're an utter idiot," his voice low and cold.  
My palms tingled. I wanted to hit something real bad, which surprises me because I'm not really a violent person.  
But then again Arthur knew how to press my buttons.

I decided to walk away before anything happened.  
"Wait," he called. I kept walking, singing in the rain more like angry in the rain.  
He was right next to me, keeping in pace.  
"I'm sorry, that was entirely rude," I ignored him.  
"I'm not saying it isn't true since you seemed to have no realization what so ever," I humphed.  
"but it was rude of me to point that out." worst. apology. ever.  
"Why won't you leave me alone," I whined.  
"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me you twit," he chuckled.  
He seemed to recover _his_ humor.  
"Dude, do you have like a multi personality disorder?  
"Your doing it again," he smiled.  
I sighed. "Fine. What do you want to ask me?"  
"I was wondering if, a week from saturday, you know the day of the dance,"  
"Are you trying to be funny?" I wheeled around to looked at him. My face getting drenched by the rain.  
His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you allow me to finish?"  
I bit my lip, and clasped my hands behind my back, for Arthur's safety.  
"I heard you say your going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me down there,"  
That was unexpected.  
"What?" I was confused.  
"Do you, Alfred jones, want a ride to Seattle?"  
"With who?"  
"With me, Alfred." He talked to me like if I was an handicapped person. Which in this moment I was.  
I was still stunned. "_Why?"  
_"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and to be honest lad, I'm not sure your truck can make it,"  
"My truck is perfectly fine, thanks for the concern," I started to walk again.  
I was so surprised, that my anger left a while ago.  
"But can it make it to Seattle in one tank?" He matched my pace.  
"I don't see how that is any of your business?" Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.  
"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."  
"Really, Arthur." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, I hated it.  
"I can't keep up with you, I thought you didn't want to be friends?" I was so confused.  
"I said, it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to."  
"Oh, thanks, now that's _all_ cleared up." Sarcasm my friends, sarcasm.  
I realized that I stopped walking again.  
We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could easily see his face.  
"It would be more...prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained.  
"Arti-" he cut me off.  
"But I'm tired of ignoring you Alfred."  
His eyes were gloriously shining as he uttered that sentence, his voice smoldering.  
I think I forgot how to breathe.  
"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked. I fell right into his trap.  
I nodded.  
He smiled briefly, but then his face became serious.  
"You really should stay away from me, Jones," he warned. "I'll see you in class."  
I saw him slightly smirk as he turned away abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.  
_Damn._

* * *

_Oh i feel some tension going on. Wait and till next time folks._


	6. Negative or Positive?

This is the longest chapter EVER! Anyway sorry for taking a while I've been really tired lately.

Warning: For sexual tension and some of my comments and cussing. Hehe.

I just want to say that when you imagine Alfred, imagine him as his revolutionary self which he's like kind of little, a little shorter than or equal with Arthur's height.  
Everybody's skin color is going to be the same.

Thankyou to all that has viewed my story and has reviewed so far thankyou so much!

Now get to reading or my 2p self which is way better than my myself will come knockin.

ME: Hey stop threatening my viewers!  
2p: Hehe. Got to go . . .  
ME: AHHHH!

* * *

I was in a dazed walking to class. I didn't realize it already started when I walked in.  
"And that's why we should have taco Tuesdays and not taco Wednesdays."  
"Amen, brother!" aw man I missed the food discussion.  
"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Jones," the teacher said annoyed.  
"Anything for you Bob," I shot him a smile and sat down.  
It wasn't till class ended that I realized Tike wasn't sitting in his usual spot next to me.  
I wonder why?

I met him and Deric at the door but I didn't question him.  
He seemed to become more himself as he talked about the weather report this weekend, as we walked.  
The rain was supposed to take a minor break, so maybe his beach trip will have a chance.  
I tried to sound encouraging for his sake.

The rest of the morning, was like a dream.  
It was unbelievable what Arthur had said to me earlier, and the way his eyes looked saying it.  
'Here cames the smolder' should be his catch phrase.

I admit I was a little impatient but curious when I entered the cafeteria with Jessie.  
I wanted to see his face again, and see if he went back to being an old grouch.  
Those words earlier today, were from an entirely different Arthur.

Jessie babbled on and on and on about her dance plans. Girl you gotta take a break.  
She did exactly as planned, so now the guys are hooked up and I fulfilled the title of Hero of Love!  
I was disappointed though when I looked over at _their_ table.  
The other four where there, but Arthur wasn't.  
Did he go home?

I followed the still talking Jessie in line, feeling kinda down.  
I mean, I thought we were finally cool you know.  
I just bought a lemonade, not feeling hungry anymore and followed Jessie to the table sulking.  
If this keeps going on, I might as well be on a diet.  
We sat down and I deflated over the table like a hot melted sunday, on a creamy,sweet, salty Wednesday...  
Okay I was hungry.  
"Arthur Kirkland is staring at you again," Jessie said, breaking through my barrier of disappointment.  
"I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

I snapped up.  
I followed her gaze to see Arthur, smiling at me from an empty table across the cafeteria.  
He smirked when he caught my eyes, and raised one hand, motioning me with his index finger to come join him.  
I stared at him in disbelief.  
He winked playfully.  
I was a dog, and he was my master.

"Does he mean you?" Jessie asked astonish.  
I couldn't hear a word she said, the only thing going through my mind was:  
_ArtiewinkedatmeArtiewinkedatmeArtiewinkedatme Artie winked at me.  
_I manly pranced over to him, ignoring the gawking stare I felt from Jessie.

When I reached his table, I stood behind a chair across from him smiling.  
"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked.  
I sat down, with my imaginary tail wagging and my ears up. Woof.  
He smiled amused.  
It was not hard to believe that this guy got girls 24/7.  
He seemed to be waiting for me to talk.  
"Uh..This is new," I said.  
"Well..." he crossed his legs, and said the next part in a rush.  
"Since I'm already going to Hell, might as well live life to the fullest."  
What?  
"Dude, I didn't understand a word you just said now,"  
"I know," he smiled playfully.

"I believe your friends are angry for me stealing you," he smirked.  
"Really?" I looked over my shoulder.  
Jessie was glaring and sending me eye signals to tell her everything later.  
Tike seemed to be bending forks one right after the other.  
Deric seemed to be writing in a book, his cheeks flushed.  
"I didn't notice,"  
"Good, because I might not give you back," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.  
I gulped.  
He laughed. "You look worried."  
"Nah, I'm just surprised," he's making me nervous "I mean, what's this about?"  
"I told you, I'm tired of ignoring you. I give up." He said this with a smile but his eyes were serious.  
"Giving up?" I asked.  
"Yes, I miss being a bad boy.  
From now on, I'm going to do what I want to do, and let the chips fall were they may."  
His smile faded as he explained, and his voice became slick.  
_That voice...  
_"Y-You lost me again," my voice tremble a little.  
His crooked smile came back.  
"I always say too much around you, that's one of the problems."  
"Don't worry, you lost me all the way," I motioned with my hand.  
"I'm counting on that."  
"So, are we friends now?" I offered.  
"Friends...," he mused, dubious.  
"Or not," I muttered.

He smiled. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I do warn you, I'm not a very good friend, for _you_."  
Behind his smile, he was true to his words.  
"You say that a lot," I noted, trying to ignore the growling in my stomach.  
"Yes, because you never listen, twit. I'm still waiting for you to understand. If your smart, you'll avoid me."  
"I think you show your opinion of my brain quite clear," I accused.  
He smiled apologetically.  
"So what you're saying is,... if I'm not 'smart' we can be friends?  
"Exactly."  
I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.  
I looked up into his deep emerald eyes, and loss all sense.  
"I'm trying to figure out, what you are."  
His jaw tightened, but he kept that slick smile.  
"Are you having any luck, with that?" he asked in an off tone voice.  
"Not so much," I admitted.  
He chuckled. "What's your theories?"  
I didn't answer him.  
"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a cute smile.  
I felt a small blush.  
"It's too embarrassing," I looked away.

I heard him sighed.  
"You know, your being an arse right now," he complained.  
"What?!" I looked at him to see he was in a princely position.  
"Leaving me to question that mind of yours." he finished.  
"Well I'm sorry your highness, that your frustrated for no reason," this guy...  
"What ever do you mean?" ...is an ass.  
"Well, I can't imagine anything more frustrating than a person not wanting to tell a certain someone their thoughts." I tapped my head. "Oh wait I can," I leaned in.  
"Imagine a person gaining critical remarks everyday, to be kept up all night wondering what they could possibly mean." I pointed. "Now that's frustrating."  
He grimaced.  
"Or better," that's right I'm on a roll," to say a certain person did remarkable things, from saving your life one day to treating you like crap the next. Oh but that person never explains, oh no, even if that person promised too."  
I opened my lemonade. "That's also frustrating," I took a sip.

He watched me.  
"You've got quite a temper don't you?"  
"I don't like double standards."  
He scoffed. "Your unbelievable,"  
"Your hot," I said.  
Wait what!  
He looked at me confused. "Excuse me?"  
"Uh," shit, oh shit! think jones think!  
"Uh yeah, your hot...hotheaded," I accused.  
He rolled his eyes and looked over my shoulder to snicker.  
"What?"  
"Your boyfriend thinks I'm being un gentlemanlike and is debating whether or not to come over here and break us apart."  
"Well you haven't, and what do you mean boyfriend?"  
"Tike Blewton," he answered slyly.  
Then that voice in my head yelled out and everything fit together.  
"Wait, Tike's gay?" {AN: Finally, Alfred has seen the light}  
Arthur looked at me so intense that I had to looked away.  
"Bloody hell Alfred, your more dense than I thought," he pronounced.  
"He is!?" I looked at him shocked.  
"Alfred," he said my name astonished. "Haven't you ever wonder why he's always so nice to you?"  
"I thought he was just being friendly," then it hit me.  
"Is Deric gay too?"  
Arthur smiled amused. "Alfred this whole school is made up of people with different likings," he told me.

My mind went blank.  
Arthur was chuckling, with a smile so bright at my reaction.  
I stared at his face, reminiscing his features as my stomach turned.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
"No," I was starving.  
"Lier, here," he handed me a type of goodie bag with something in it.  
I stared at the design. "Unicorns and fairies?" I asked.  
He scowled. "Shut up, and eat the scones."  
I looked into the bag to see a burnt monstrosity.  
"I think I'll pass," I pushed the bag back to him.  
"Are you implying that I'm a bad cook," he exclaimed.  
"You cooked it!" I was shocked.  
He glared at me and I stared into his eyes getting lost again.  
There beautiful.  
"Can you do me favor?" I asked.  
"Depends what it is,"  
"It's not much," I told him.  
He waited, his eyes guarded but curious.  
"I just wonder if you could warn me next time, when you decide to ignore me. So I'm prepared." I looked at the lemonade bottle saying this, tracing my pinkie on the lid.  
"That sounds fair."  
"Thanks."  
"Under one condition,"  
"What?" I looked up.  
"Tell me one of your theories,"  
"Really?"  
"Really,"  
"You promise you won't laugh,"  
"I promise."  
"Lier," I said.

He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black lashes, his emerald eyes scorching."Please?" he breathed, leaning toward me.  
I blinked, my mind going blank. Holy shizz.  
"Wha?" I asked, dazed. How did he do that!  
"Tell me one theory," he asked.  
"Um, bitten by a radioactive spider?"  
"Well that's creative," he remarked.  
"Sorry, that's all I got,"I grumbled.  
"Your not even close," he teased.  
"So your not spiderman?"  
"Nope."  
"Alien?"  
"Absurd."  
"Dang."  
He chuckled amused.  
"I won't give up," I warned him.  
"I wish you would." He was serious again.  
"Why?" I wanted to know.  
"Alfred, what if I'm not the good guy, but the villian." He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.  
"Oh," it makes sense now, "I see."  
"Finally."  
"Your dangerous, aren't you?" I felt my pulse quicken at my own words. He been trying to tell me that all along.  
He just looked at me, his eyes full of emotion. No...Arthur  
"I don't believe it," my voice quiet.  
"You should." His voice was fierce but soft.

He looked down and stole my bottle cap, spinning it between his fingers.  
I watched as he did that amazing trick, wondering why I wasn't afraid.  
I just felt anxious, thrilled, more than anything fascinated.  
I always felt this way around him.  
The moment ended when I noticed that the Cafeteria was empty.  
And that the fire alarm went off and we were getting soak.  
"Ah, man!" I stood up.  
"Bloody hell, when did the alarm go off!"  
We rushed outside me almost slipping and Arthur was laughing.  
We made it outside, and we were both laughing by then.  
I ruffled my hair for water and I looked over for my mouth to drop.  
Arthur was shaking his head back and forth, his hair glistening in the light.  
He did a side hair flip and looked at me his eyes shining. Damn.

"We should probably get going, unless your ditching, Mr. Kirkland?" I humored him.  
"Please that's too official, you may call me Arthur," he played along.  
"Well Artie," he scoffed."You can call me Alfred, Alfred F. Jones," I turned to walk away.  
"What does the F stand for?"  
"That's a secret," I smiled.  
He stared at me. "How can you smile so bright, so carefree?"  
I pointed to myself. "Because I'm a Hero!" the wing blew my hair.  
He had troubled eyes but he smiled. "That's what I thought," he mumbled and walked away.  
I watched him until I heard the first bell. "Ah crap!" I ran to class.  
I almost ran into a pole but I Heroically dodged it.  
Pole: I'll get you someday Alfred!  
Alfred: NEVER!

I got lucky today. Mr. Zanner hadn't entered the room yet.  
I quickly sat in my seat, aware that Angie and Tike were staring at me.  
Tike looked resentful, while Angie looked surprised and awed.  
Mr. Zanner came into the room, calling the class to order.  
"Everyone quiet down or I will take off my shirt!" silence.  
"Good," he nodded and placed the boxes on Tike's table to pass out.

"Okay, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he pulled a pair of rubber gloves on. Is he a doctor?  
His gloves snapped, bouncing off the walls giving a warning.  
"The first should be a indicator card," he showed a card with four white squares marked on it.  
"The second one is a fourpronged applicator," he picked something up that looked like a toothless hair prick.  
"Third is a sterile micro-lancer." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open.  
The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.

"I'm coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you."  
I've got a bad feeling.  
He started at Tike's table first, feeling the squares with water.  
"Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancer..." He grabbed Tike's hand and jabbed[more like stab!] the spike[death weapon] into the tip of Mike's middle finger. [Fuck you Mr. Zanner] Oh hell no. I felt moisture break out across my forehead. This can't be happening!  
"Put a small droplet of blood on each prong." He demonstrated, squeezing Tike's finger till the blood flowed.

I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.  
"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see.  
I closed my eyes, praying for the ringing in my ears to stop.

"The Red cross blah blah blah blood drive blah blah blah your type of blood blah blah,"  
"Those blah blah not eighteen blah blah need blah blah permission, blah blah slips at my desk." was all I heard.  
He continued through the room with his water drops.  
I pressed my cheek against the cool black top of the table, trying to relax.  
All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as they skewed themselves.  
I breathed slowly in and out.  
"Alfred, are you alright?" Mr. Zanner asked. His voice sounded close to my head.  
"I already know my blood type, Mr. Zanner," I said. I didn't want to raise my head.  
"Are you feeling faint?"  
"Maybe," I muttered.  
"Can someone bring Mr. Jones to the nurse, please?" He called.  
I think Tike volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Zanner asked.  
"Yeah," I headed to the floor to crawl.  
Tike pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my other arm around his neck.  
I tried not to lean on him as we left class.  
Tike slowly towed me across campus.  
When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of Mr. what's his face, I stopped.  
"Just let me sit for a minute, Tike" I begged.  
"Okay," he said and helped me sit on the edge of the walk.  
"Can you keep your hand in you pocket?" I asked feeling dizzy.  
I slumped on my side feeling the cool pavement against my cheek closing my eyes.  
"Uh Alfred, you look kinda green?" He said nervously.  
"Alfred?" no it couldn't be. "Artie?" I faintly said his name.  
"What's wrong, is he hurt?" His voice sounded closer, upset.

I opened my eyes slightly to see a pair of sneakers.  
"I think he fainted, but he didn't even prick his finger!" Tike sounded stressed.  
"Artie," I reached over to his pant leg and held on.  
"Alfred." He bent down, his voice relieved. "Can you move?"  
"Cheese burger," I muttered.  
He chuckled and ruffled my hair softly.  
"I was just taking him to the nurse," Tike explained sounding defensive, "but he wouldn't go any farther."  
"I'll take him then," Arthur said.  
"No," Tike protested. "That's my job."  
I felt an arm under my legs and another wrapped around my back.  
"Arthur!" I said surprised as I was lifted off the ground.  
He chuckled and started to walk away. "Hey!" I could hear Tike.  
Arthur kept walking . . .  
"Artie put me down, I'm not a girl!" I complained and struggled weakly.  
"Your acting like one," he snicker.  
"Please, everything's moving," I'm going to throw up!  
I realized he was just holding all my weight with his arms and he didn't seemed bothered.  
"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he question.  
I moan "Leave me alone" and closed my eyes as my stomach flipped around.  
He chuckled.

I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm and I knew we were inside.  
"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.  
"He fainted in Biology," Arthur explained.  
I opened my eyes to see I was in the office and Arthur was striding past the front counter toward's the nurse's door.  
Ms. Dope, the red head office lady, ran ahead of him to hold it opened.  
A grandmotherly nurse looked up from her novel, astonished, as Arthur came into the room and placed me gently onto the cot.  
He then moved to the wall, far from me as he could.  
His eyes were bright, excited.  
Is he enjoying this?  
"He's a little faint," he reassured the startled woman.  
"There blood typing today."  
She nodded her head. "There's always one."  
He muffled a snicker. I glared.  
"Just lie down for a minute hun, it will soon pass."  
"I know," I sighed. I felt a little better.  
"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I rubbed my neck.  
Arthur coughed to hide a snort.  
"You can go back to class now," she told him.  
"Yeah Arthur, you can go back now," I said.  
He just smiled at the lady.  
"I'm supposed to stay with him."

Announcer: An the award for actor of the century goes to Arthur Kirkland!

The nurse pursed her lips but didn't question him.  
He glance at me in satisfaction. British: 1 American: 0  
"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said and bustled out of the room.  
I looked over at Arthur. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"  
"I would be lying if I said no," he smile. I rolled my eyes.  
"I admit, you scared me for a bit there," he said after a pause.

He sounded like he was confessing a humiliating weakness.  
"I thought Blewton was dragging your fat arse off to the woods, to bury it."  
"Ha ha very funny," I said sarcastically. I kept my eyes closed.  
"Honestly, I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your death."  
"I wonder how Tike's taking this. He sounded mad." I remember him yelling hey.  
"Poor fellow, he absolutely loathes me for stealing you," Arthur said cheerfully.  
"You can't know that," but then again maybe he could.  
"I saw his face, I could tell." he smiled.  
I thought about that until a question popped in.  
"How did you see me, I thought you were ditching?"  
"I was in my car, listening to a CD." that surprised me. He sounded so normal.  
I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress and a sandwich.

My eyes widen and targeted that sandwich.  
"Here you go dear," she laid it on my forehead. "and here's some food."  
"Thank you," I whispered and bit into the sandwich. Victory!  
"Are you feeling better?" she asked.  
"Yemm mam," I sat up.  
"Alfred don't talk with your mouth full," Arthur scold me.  
I swallowed. "Sorry," the doors slammed opened.  
"We've got another one," Ms. Dope warned.  
I hopped down so they could use the empty cot.  
I handed the cold compress to the nurse. "Here I don't need it anymore," I smiled.  
Then Tike staggered in supporting a shallow looking Stee Ephens, another boy from Biology.  
Arthur and I drew back against the wall to give them room.  
"Buggar," Arthur muttered. "Go out to the office, Alfred."  
I looked at him, bewildered.  
"Trust me, go."  
I spun and caught the door before it closed, heading out to the infirmary.  
Arthur was right behind me.  
"You actually listened?" He was stunned.  
"I smelled the blood," I wrinkled my nose.  
"People can't smell blood," he pointed out.  
"Well I can . . . rust and salt, yuck." I shook my head.

He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression.  
"What?"  
"Nonthing."  
Tike came through the door, looking from me to Arthur.  
The way he looked at Arthur was definitely loathing and slight jealousy.  
Am I that irresistable. {AN: Fangirl/boys I'll let you decide that ;) }  
He looked back at me, his eyes glum.  
"You look better," he accused.  
"Just keep your hand in your pocket man," I warned.  
"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"  
"Your kidding? I just have to turn around and come back."  
"Yeah, I guess . . . So are you coming this weekend?" While he spoke, he flashed a glare at Arthur, who was leaning against the counter looking badass, staring off to space.  
"Sure, I said I would."  
"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Arthur again.  
"I'll be there," I smiled.  
"See you in Gym then," he nodded, moving uncertainly toward the door.  
"See ya." I replied.

He looked at me once more, his face slightly pouting, and then walked away slowly through the door, shoulders slumped.  
I felt bad for him, and didn't want to see his face again in Gym. . . . oh Gym.  
"Gym," I groaned.  
"Don't worry I'll take care of that." I didn't noticed Arthur next to me, then he whispered in my ear.  
"Go sit down and look sick."  
Challenge accepted! I went and sat in one of those creaky folding chairs, moaning softly and placing my back hand on my forehead.  
I heard Arthur speaking softly [probably using british charm] at the counter.  
I moaned out for effect and Arthur looked at me like really?  
I winked and he shook his head.  
"Ms. Dope?"  
"Yes?"  
"Alfred has Gym next hour and I don't think he can make it in his condition,"  
Why do I have a feeling he's insulting me.  
"I believe I should take him home, do you think you could excuse him from class?"  
His voice was like melting honey. I wonder how his eyes looked saying it.  
"Do you need to be excuse also, Arthur?"  
"No, I have Ms. Golf, she won't mind."  
"Okay, it's all taken care of, feeling better Alfred," she called.  
I nodded weakly, coughing for effect.  
"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again, my lady?" with his back turned he had an sarcastic expression.  
Ha ha. Fuck you.  
"I'll walk." I stood up and felt stable.  
He held the door for me, his smile polite but his eyes mocking.

I growled and walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall.  
It felt nice as it cooled my face.  
"Thanks," I said. Even though your asshole.  
"Your welcome." He smile, and then stared forward, squinting into the rain.  
"So where are you going on Saturday?"  
I began to wonder if this guy was the curious type or just controlling.  
"Oh, to Ja Push, to First Beach." I studied his face. His eyes seemed to narrow.  
He glance at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I don't think I was invited."  
I sighed. "I just did."  
"Well, let's not push poor Tike any farther this week. He might just snap." His eyes danced, enjoying the idea more than he should. I arched my brow amused.  
" Tike schmike," I waved him off.  
We were near the parking lot now.

I veered left, to my truck when something caught my jacket, yanking me back. "Hey!"  
"Where do you think your going?" he asked, outraged.  
"Uh, home?" I was confused.  
"Didn't you hear twit, I'm taking you home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was indignant.  
"What condition? And what about Lady Liberty?" I complained.  
"Lady Liberty?" he said doubting.  
"Hey don't disrespect Lady Liberty!" I pointed.  
"I'll have Feli drop "Lady Liberty" off after school." He was towing me toward his car now, pulling me by my jacket.  
I felt like a two year old. "Let go!" I complained. He ignored me.  
I struggled along across the wet sidewalk, until we reached his Volvo.

He freed me and I stumbled against the passenger door.  
"Your so controlling!" I whined.  
"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.  
"I can drive myself home, Arthur!"  
I stood by his car, fuming. It was raining hard now, and my head was getting soaked.  
He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat. "Get in Alfred."  
I didn't answer. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching my truck before he could stop me.  
"I'll drag your arse right back," he threatened, guessing my plan.  
I tried to maintain what was left of my dignity as I got into the car.  
My dignity looked like a drowned cat, and squeaky shoes.  
"I'm not a child," I humphed.  
He didn't answer. He was fiddling with the controls, turning the heat up and turning down the music.  
I was so ready to give him the official Alfred F. Jones silent treatment, including the ultimate pout.  
Until I recognized the music playing. "Clair de Lune?" I asked.  
"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised,  
"Not well, my mom plays a lot of the classics around my house," I admitted. "I only remember my favorites."  
"It's one of my favorites too," He stared through the rain, lost in thought.

I listen to the music, relaxing into the seat. The rain blurred the window and I realized we were going fast.  
But the car was so steady. The town flashing by gave it away.  
"What's your mum, like?" he asked me suddenly.  
I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.  
"Well, she looks a lot like me, except prettier," I joked. He rolled his eyes.  
"She's outgoing and strong willed. She's responsible like my brother Matthew, but slightly energetic like me.  
She's a very hearty, unpredictable cook. She always tells us if she ever see bones, she'll stuff us like Hansel and Gretel," I chuckled. "She's my best friend." I stopped. I was getting depress thinking about her.

"How old are you, Alfred?" He sounded frustrated.  
He stopped the car, and I notice we were at Tom's house already.  
I couldn't hardly see the house with the rain pouring.  
"I'm seventeen," I responded, a little confused.  
"You don't act seventeen."  
"That's what everyone tells me,"I smiled and looked out the window, "It's not like they listen," I mumble quietly.  
I looked at his face. "You don't seem like a junior?"  
He snapped back to reality and changed subject.  
"So why did your mum marry Bill?"  
He remember his name? That was two months ago . . . .  
"My ma . . . well she's young for her age. I think Bill makes her feel younger. Eitherway, she's crazy about him." I shook my head smiling.  
"Do you approve?" he asked.  
"Does it matter?" I said. "I want her to be happy and . . . she is."  
"That's very generous . . . I wonder," he mused.  
"What?"  
"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, no matter who you choose?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.  
"I guess so," I stuttered. "But she's the parent, it's a little bit different."

"So no one scary?" he teased.  
I grinned. "What ya mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and tattoos?"  
"That's one definition, I suppose." he chuckled.  
"What's your definition?"  
He ignored my question and asked another.  
"Do you think I could be scary?" He raised one eyebrow, with a faint smile on his face.  
I thought for a moment deciding if I should lie or not but decided with the truth.  
"I think you could be, if you wanted to." his face became serious.  
"No." I answered. He smiled.  
"So, tell me about your family?" I asked.  
He instantly became cautious. "What do you want to know?"  
"Well, you were adopted right?" I verified.  
"Yes."  
I hesitated and looked down.  
"Go, on." he said.

I looked back up into his eyes. "What happened to your parents?"  
"They died may years ago," his tone matter of fact.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled.  
"I don't remember much. Only that Roderich and Elizabeth have been with me for a _very_ long time."  
Something was behind those words.  
"And do you love them?" the answer was clear by the way he talked of them.  
"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."  
"And your brothers?"  
He glanced at the clock on the dashboard.  
"My brothers, specially a certain brunette, will be very upset, waiting in the rain."  
"Oh! I guess I should go now." I didn't want to though.  
"And you probably want your 'Lady Liberty' back before Chief Jones shows up, so you don't have to explain your little incident today." He smirked at me.  
"I'm sure Tom already knows. There are no secrets in Sporks." I sighed.  
He laughed, and there was an edge to it.

"Well have fun at the beach . . . it's supposed to be good weather." He glanced out at the sheering rain.  
"Won't I see you tomorrow?"  
"No. Antonio and I are starting the weekend early."  
"Whatcha gonna do?" we were friends? I could ask that.  
"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."  
"Oh, well, have fun then!" I sounded slightly enthusiastic. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.  
"Will you do me a favor this weekend?" He turned, to look at me straight in the face, using the full power of his scorching green eyes.  
I nodded stunned.

"Don't be offended, but you seemed to get in trouble a lot, like a magnet for danger. So . . .try not to fall into the ocean or anything twit, okay?" He smiled.  
I came back to reality.  
"Yah, okay," I jumped outta of the car and slammed the door. "Jackass," I mumbled and walked to my door.

He was still smiling as he drove away.

* * *

2p: Man those two need to *beep*, wait why can't I *beep* curse  
ME: Because I got the remote now beyocht!  
2P: Give me that!  
ME: NEVER! *runs around*  
2P: Get *beep* over *beep* *beep*

ME: SEE YA PEEPS! You'll never catch me alive!  
2p:That's because your dead meat!  
ME: Don't forget to review, AHH!


	7. Stories

Hey people, I've missed you so much. Right after the last chapter I had no internet. {Does life hate me!}  
Then I was dragged off to a trip for a week. [It was hot, and I don't mean Hetalia characters.}  
Then I came back to finished what I started when something happen and some of it got erased. {*cries pathetically} But now I'm done, and I promised this story will finished. Or my name isn't Lovethehumor101!  
2p: *walks in with ice cream* Oh your back  
ME: Yeah isn't that great!  
2p: No *leaves*  
ME: Why is she so mean!  
Prussia: I'M AWESOME!  
ME: HELL YEAH YOU ARE!  
*Plays disco pogo*  
Prussia: DISCO  
ME:POGO  
Prussia and Me: DING A LING A LING!  
2p: oh well *breaks out dancing*  
PARTY ON! Warning: There might be some crack in this story

* * *

I sat in my bed, trying to read the third act of Macbeth but really I was listening for my truck.  
There's no way my truck can be here, just like that.  
Then I heard a screech and threw my book into the air, falling off my bed in the process.  
I got up and headed to my window to be surprised.  
It was there, no person in sight.  
"How can that . . hey!" I noticed in the back, it got some paint scratched.

I wasn't looking forward to Friday and the gossip that would be stirred.  
Jessie seemed to get a kick out of the story.  
Tike seemed to keep his mouth shut, and no one knew about Arthur . . . or so I thought.  
"Hey Alfred, how does it feel to be man handled?"  
"How does it feel to be jumped by your grandma?" I fought back.  
That shut him up.  
I chuckled to myself to class. Hero: 1 Citizen: 0

When lunch came, Jessie had a lot of questions. That girl would be perfect for paparazzi.  
"What did Arthur want?" Jessie shot at me in Trig.  
"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "We just talked."  
"You looked mad at one point?"  
"I did?" I lied. I knew exactly what she meant.  
[_FlashBack_:  
"_You know, your being an arse right now,"_  
_"What!"]  
_The nerve of that guy.

"You know, I've never seen anyone sit with him before, but his family. That's wierd."  
"Yeah, wierd," I faintly agreed.  
She seemed annoyed, with that answer. She flipped her hair, all sassy like with a pout.  
I guess she was hoping to hear more to pass on.

The worst part about today was I knew Arthur wasn't going to be here, but I still hoped.  
When I walked into the cafeteria, with Jess and Tike, I couldn't help from looking over at _their_ table.  
Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig sat together, talking with their heads close.  
My imaginary ears drooped, and my tail sagged wondering when Arthur would returned.

As usual, everyone was full of plans for tomorrow.  
Tike was putting full trust into the weather man, promising us sunshine tomorrow.  
I didn't trust weatherman, not after that incident when I was younger.  
[Flashback:  
It was supposed to be a cold winter day.  
My brother was excited to play a game of hockey.  
"Come on Al!"  
"I'm coming!" I pulled on my shoe, hopping to the door.  
Matt slammed opened the door, but what I saw wasn't snow.  
More like water world but sloshed.  
"Uh Matt?"  
I started seeing an evil aura surround him.  
"He said it would be cold," He walked over to our mailbox.  
"Matt..." SNAP!  
He broke our mailbox.  
He walked back over to me, and looked at me with evil.  
"The neighbors did it, ay?"  
I nodded, scared for my life.  
He patted my head. "Good little brother," and he walked in.]  
I shivered at that memory.

I looked over to see unfriendly glances from Sharuen during lunch.  
I couldn't understand why that psycho hated me.  
I was right behind her as she sneered.  
"I don't see why Alfred doesn't just sit with those freaks from now on."  
I heard her muttering to Tike.  
I just realize how unpleasant, her voice was.  
I mean it was like a squeaking tire, with an attitude.  
"There not freaks," I told her.  
"Yeah whatever," she motioned me off. I scoffed.  
"He's my friend, he sits with us," Tike said loyally, but a bit territorially.  
I let Jessie and Angie pass me. I didn't want to listen anymore.

That night at dinner, Tom seemed excited about the trip to Ja Push in the morning.  
I think he might of felt guilty for leaving me on the weekends, because he brought cake for dessert.  
Of course, he already knew all the kids going because he knows their parents and probably their great grandparents too.  
I wonder if he'll like the idea of me and Arthur going to Seattle together.  
"Hey dad, do you know a place called Goat rocks or something like that? South of Mount Rainer." I asked.  
"Yeah, why you asked kiddo?" he had icing on his mustache.

I shrugged. "Oh just some kids were talking about going up there to camp."  
"Well that's dumb." He sounded surprised. "Lots of bears live up there. That area is usually for hunting."  
"Oh," that's interesting. "Maybe I got the name wrong." I rubbed my head.  
I looked over at the clock to see it was late.  
"Well I'm going to hit the sack," I got up and put my plate into the sink.  
"Okay, have a good rest, you'll need it," he smiled up.  
"Thanks," and I climbed up the stairs.

I was twisting in my bed trying to get some more sleep, but the room was unusually bright.  
"What?" I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window.  
No way.  
I tumbled out of bed to the window, to see the sun.  
It looked low in the sky, but it was definitely shining.  
Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible.  
I stayed by the window watching as the sky became alive.  
It was beautiful . . . I smiled.  
I could just fly.

The Blewton's hunting and sports center was just north of town.  
I've seen the store before but didn't really have a need to enter.  
In the parking lot I recognized Tike's Suburban and Kyler's Sentra.  
As I pulled up next to the cars, I could see the group standing around the Suburban.  
I saw Deric with two other boys from class. I think Zen and Fonner.  
Jessie was there flanked by Angie and Shauren. Three other girls stood with them.  
One of them I remember almost got hit by a volleyball because of me.  
She gave me a dirty look as I got out of my truck and whispered something into Shauren's ear, earning me a scorn.  
_Oh. _It's going to be one of _those_ days.  
"Yipee," I rolled my eyes.

At least Tike looked happy to see me.  
"You came!" he called, excited. "Didn't I say we get some sun?"  
"Yeah, it feels nice," I smiled.  
"Were just waiting for T and Pam . . . unless you invited someone," Tike asked.  
"Nope," I said. _I wish he_ _could be here_ . . .  
He looked satisfied.  
"So you want to ride in my car or T's minivan?"  
"I'll ride with you man," I pat his shoulder.  
He smiled. "You can have shotgun then," he promised.  
I caught a glance of Jessica looking at us, incredulously. Wierd.

The numbers worked out to my advantage, sort of.  
I had to squished Jessie against Tike as I sat in my seat.  
She seemed happy about it, while Tike looked uncomfortable.  
It was fifteen miles to Ja push from Sporks, with nice deep green forests edging the road.  
The color reminded me of a certain pair of eyes. I sighed.  
The Juillayute river snaked next to us, shimmering as Tike drove by.  
I'm glad I had the window seat, so I could feel the air blow through my hair bringing back memories.

I would come down to the beaches around Ja Push with my brother when he came down with me, and we would explore and play.  
_"Hey Matt looked at this!" I pointed.  
"What?"  
I showed him a little crab in his shell.  
"He's like a hobo,"  
"Alfred don't say that, he has a home,"  
"Nah, he's renting,"  
I turned around and flicked his nose. "Tag your it!" and I ran off.  
"Alfred!"  
"Hahaha!"  
_I remembered the dark gray water, and the rocky shores.  
The thin layer of sand which accompanied smooth colorful stones.  
Islands rose up from the waters, reaching to uneven summits, crowned with firs.  
The tide line strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool, and misty.  
I saw pelicans and seagulls flying about but what caught my attention was the one lone eagle.  
The clouds still circled the sky, but the sun shone brightly.  
We picked our way down to the beach Tike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs.  
I guess people have come down here for parties too.  
A fire circle was already there, filled with black ashes.  
Deric and a boy I thought was named Zen gathered dry broken branches of drift wood, and formed a type of tepee over the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen driftwood fire?" Tike asked.  
I sat on one of the logs, with girls gossiping excitedly, on either side of me.  
I think one was checking me out.  
Tike kneeled in front of the fire, lighting one stick with a cigarette lighter.  
"No," I said as I placed a burning twig against the tepee.  
"You'll like this then, watch."  
He lit another small branched, and laid it along the first.  
The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.  
"It's blue," I was surprised.  
"The salt does it. Pretty cool right?" he lit a another one, and placed it in there, and came to sit by me.  
Jess sat on his other side, and caught his attention so, they started chatting.  
I watched as the blue and green flames dance together.  
It was so pretty.

After a half hour of nothing, some boys wanted to go hiking nearby the tidal pools.  
I wanted to go. I always was fascinated by them as a child.  
And as a curious child, I fell in them a lot.  
What can I say, I was seven.  
I chuckled. That reminded me of Arthur's request.  
_Try not to fall into the ocean or anything twit, okay?  
_  
Shauren was loving the idea that I should go hiking.  
Probably for me to fall into a tidal pool, and die.  
Heh eh eh, not today bitch.

I glared at her, as she filed her nails innocently.  
That girl didn't have hiking shoes anyway, only high heels.  
I hope she trips.  
All the girls except Angie and Jessie decided to stay on the beach.  
I waited until Kyler and Deric committed to stay, before I got up.  
A hero always makes sure that their civilians are safe. Even if some are beyotchs.  
Tike smiled when he saw that I was going.

The hike wasn't too long, but I missed the view of the sky.  
The life of the forest was ominous but calm.  
I found myself tripping on the roots, because my mind was elsewhere._  
I was running through a field of golden grain up to my knees.  
Everything was gracefully slow.  
In front of me was Arthur standing alone.  
The wind blowing his clothes and hair.  
He offered his hand and I stood still, from where I was.  
I was only a couple of feet from him.  
He only stared at me with a blank expression.  
The world was still, only blue eyes meeting green.  
_I snapped out of my day dream, when I realized I was behind.  
I hurried out of the woods, dodging a branch on the way.

I soon reached the rocky shore with everyone.  
It was low tide, the tidal river flowed past us, on its way to sea.  
Along pebble banks, shallow pools not completely drained, were full of life.  
I made sure that I didn't lean to far, to dive in.  
Some guys were jumping around like a bunch of monkeys.  
One slipped, and the other stole his banana.  
I found a stable rock and sat there being hypnotized by the natural occurence before me.  
The creatures and the colors around it were amazing.  
I watched as a starfish crawl around a rock.  
A little black eel was swiveling through the seaweed, to sea.  
My mind was absorbed by the water.  
_I wonder what Arthur would think of this scene.  
_I picked up a rock and skipped it.  
_I wonder what he would say?  
_I smiled.  
_Probably yell at me for being an idiot, and getting close to the water.  
_I gave a childish face into the water. _Whatever._

Soon the guys got hungry, so I had to get up.  
I stretched my back out, feeling stiff.  
I tried to catched up to the guys but I kept getting wacked by branches.  
"Ow!" right on the cheek.  
I looked up for a second and tripped on a root.  
"Oh come on," I groaned, and pick myself up.  
I dusted myself off, much as I can and followed the guys out.  
When we got back to the First beach, the group we left behind had multiplied.  
Like if you left two rabbits *cough iggybunny and alfredbunny cough* for a while, there would be more.  
As we got closer, I could see the newcomers from the reservation, socializing with our group.  
The food was being passed around.  
Our boys hurried to claim some food.  
They were like a bunch of hyenas, with one bone, because they started laughing.

Angie and me were the last to arrived.  
"This is Angie and Alfred," Deric introduced us.  
Angie shy away but I gave a heroic smile and signaled off. "Hey!"  
I heard a sort of 'kessese' sound, and I looked over at a guy sitting by the stones.  
I sat by Angie and Tike brought us some sandwiches and sodas.  
A guy from their group was naming off people, but I only got one name out of it.  
Gilbert. {Prussia: That's right people the awesome one is here!}That was the guy, who was sitting by the stones.

It was peaceful sitting next to Angie when she wasn't gabbing.  
I was on my second hamburger, and it was good.  
My mind began to wonder of my memories of Sporks.  
Each one was like a blur, some blurs stood out more than the others.

During lunch the clouds started to cover the sun at times, shadowing the waters.  
As people finished their lunch, they started leaving in two and threes.  
Some walked down to the water to skip rocks.  
Others going on a another expedition to the tidal pools.  
Tike, with Jessie on his trail, decided to head up to the shop in the village.  
Some kids join him while the others went on the hike.  
By the time they all scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood.  
Shauren and Kyler were occupying themselves with a cd player.  
I should've brought my iPod.  
Three boys from the reservation were huddle around the circle, with Gilbert.  
A few minutes after Angie left, Gilbert came over and sat next to me.

He seem older than me about 19 - 20, with white, shiny hair.  
His skin was pale pink, and his eyes were **red**.  
"Dude your eyes are red," I said astounded.  
"Kessese, your definitely Mattie's brother," he smiled.  
"How do you know my brother?"  
"I'm just awesome like that," he leaned back a bit.  
I stared him down.  
"I met him when he came down here a month ago, before you," he answered.  
Oh that's right. Now that I think about it . . .  
[Flashback:  
I was killing zombies when Matt entered.  
"Hey Al, you wouldn't believe who I met,"  
"Uh, huh," DIE ZOMBIES DIE!  
"This guy was so over confident and calling himself "awesome" all the time,"  
"That's nice," got to get that power up!  
"He sort of reminded me of you,"  
"SUCK IT!" I yelled at the screen.  
"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"  
"Oh hey Matt," I smiled.  
He facepalmed.]

"So your Gilbert right?"  
He offered his hand.  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesomeness guy you'll ever meet,"  
We shook. "Alfred F. Jones, the awesomeness hero _you'll_ ever meet," I challenged.  
He smirked.  
"So how's that truck of my old man working for you?"  
"Lady liberty is doing great, though I do need new paint job,"  
"Whatcha do, drag race?"  
I remembered the screech I heard.  
"You could say that," didn't Arthur say he let his brother drive? . . . I'll have to talk to him about that.  
"Kessese there's no way that can happen, that thing is over one hundred,"  
"Lady liberty doesn't need to rush, to be cool," I had to defend my baby.  
"Have you tried going over sixty?"  
"No,"  
"Good, she'll blow a fuse," he laughed.  
I smiled. "So your into cars?"  
"Nah, cars are boring," he motioned. "I like my motorcycles, vroom vroom," he acted.  
"That's awesome man," it was.  
"I'm workin on my baby, but I need a few parts," he admitted.  
"You don't happened to have any awesome motorcycle parts do you?"  
"Nope, but I'll call ya if I do," I signaled off. "Hero's honor."

"Awesome." he smiled.  
"Oh, you know Alfred, Gilbert?" O . . M . . G that girl was on my nerves.  
"I've known Alfred for a while," Gilbert answered. From my facial expression I think he knew who we were dealing with.  
Classical case of beyotch.  
"Oh, that's good," her tone sounded like she felt bad for him.  
"Yeah, Alfred's a pretty awesome guy," Gilbert remarked.  
I think she knew she was losing this conversation, because she went back to me.  
"Alfred," she said my name delicately, watching my reaction.  
"I was just talking to Kyler that, it was too bad, that none of Dr. Edelstein's kids could show up."  
because probably no one invited them. I glared at her.  
"Oh, are you one of their friends?" Gilbert asked her.  
"Well, no,"  
"Didn't think so," he said. Gilbert just became more awesome.  
He stood up and stretched.  
"Come on blondey, were taking a walk," he started down the beach.  
"Okay." I caught up to him and looked over at Shauren.  
Her face was priceless. Hero and Awesome guy: 20 Beyotch: 0

We walked down the beach in silence until we were out of earshot.  
"Man, I hate bitches like her," Gilbert looked over at me.  
He had his hands holding up the back of his head, as we walked.  
"Yeah dude, I don't know why she hates me,"  
"She's probably jealous because you know one of them," he arched his brow.  
"Which one?"  
"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland," I answered.  
He nodded forward. "The cocky gentlemen, nice."  
Cocky? "You've met him before?"  
"Yeah, one time," he let his arms fall.  
Hm. Okay Jones, time to get some information.  
"When was that?"

He seemed like he was thinking. "About a year ago," we walked over to a huge piece of drift wood.  
"Did you meet the rest of his family?" we sat down.  
"Yeah," he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
"What were they like?"  
"Well first off, none of them were awesome." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.  
"The two italian brothers were interesting." he chuckled."Specialety that pissed off one."  
So he's just like that . . . I knew it!  
"Antonio is a pretty cool guy, unlike Arthur," I zoomed on this.  
"He's just kirky," he smirked.  
Kirky Kirkland. I had to hold a snort.  
_I wonder what Arthur would think of that?  
_"The tall blond, well," he paused at this for a while.  
"He seems like a great guy." Hm. Interesting.  
He opened one of his eyes. "Any more questions, detective?" he asked.  
"Nope." I was satisfy.

He opened both of his eyes and gazed up at the sky.  
"You want to hear story Alfred?"  
"Sure," I stretched my legs and placed my hands behind me. "Hit me."  
He chuckled.  
"This story is about two bruders[brothers] who were separated because of a curse."  
I shifted a bit.

"These two bruders were six years apart and lived with their Onkel [uncle]."  
"One day their Onkel needed more wood to build a fire, so the oldest of the two went."  
"Little did he know that his little bruder followed him, for apparent reasons."  
"As the oldest finally had the last piece of wood his bruder appeared."  
"He was shocked, and soon the two began to fight."  
Gilbert paused. "Little did they know, that something was there."  
His attitude became a little darker.

"A huge wolf jumped out of the woods and headed straight for the youngest."  
"The oldest seeing what was to happen jumped in front of his bruder, taking the bite."  
"He screamed out in pain, and punched the wolf in the nose, gaining a howl."  
"The wolf ran off, leaving the oldest with a bloody scar."  
"The youngest helped his bruder to the house where their Onkel examined the injury."  
Gilbert closed and opened his eyes slowly.  
"He had been bitten by a werewolf."  
Werewolf?  
"The Onkel seeing this, had to locked up his own neffe [nephew] for the painful transformation to come."  
He shook his head.

"The oldest was locked up, with silver chains clasped around his ankles and a collar tight around his neck."  
"His onkel warned the youngest to not go near his bruder, but he didn't listen."  
"As the oldest could feel the transformation near, he heard shouts of his bruder outside."  
"He called back warning his bruder to leave and that he loved him."  
"Then it begun."  
"A searing painful heat hit the oldest and he shouted out in pain."  
"His bruder shouted his name, worried from the shouts."  
"Then soon his mind started to change, and he could no longer hear his bruder."  
"He had transformed into a wolf, with a mind of a beast."

"The next morning, the oldest woke up to find himself in the woods cold and naked."  
"He heard twigs snap and looked over to see his bruder, with blood on his clothes."  
"He felt tears leave his eyes, as he asked his bruder what he has done."  
"His bruder told him, that he had killed a family, and that they were buried."

"Struck with guilt, the oldest ran away, transforming into a wolf in the process."  
"Howls of pain ranged through the forest as his little bruder chased him."  
"His bruder found him huddle on the ground once again human."  
"He comforted his bruder telling him that they would find a way to change him back."

He looked at me. "But they could never find a cure."  
What!?  
He turned back to the sky.

"Two years past, and they lived with the oldest, new attachment."  
"Their onkel had died the year before, so they moved to another part of the country."  
"There, they lived in a simple village, happy to be with each other."  
"Then one day a mysterious woman appeared."  
"The oldest noticed there was something different about her."  
"She asked them to follow her, and she revealed herself to be a werewolf too."

"They both asked many questions and she explained them all."  
"She too had been change, but that was fifty years ago, and she looked twenty nine."  
"She told them that she made a blood bond with someone she loved and will start to age again when that person dies."  
"The bruders still confused, invited her to stay, for she look like she had traveled far."  
"She agreed, and in advanced stayed with the bruders, teaching the oldest their kind's way."  
"When the youngest had finally turned twenty, she left, saying she must see her loved one, before she died."

"After three days, of her leaving, the village was attacked."  
"The village was up in flames, and screams could be heard everywhere."  
"The oldest found a distinct, foul smell throughout the village, mixed with blood."  
"They soon found out who was killing the village."  
He looked at me. " A man dressed in a Victorian outfit, with blood smeared everywhere on his clothes."  
"A vampire."  
No way.

"The bruders knew what the creature was by the stories told by the woman."  
"The oldest, worried for his bruder's safety, told him to runaway."  
"The bruder didn't and soon the oldest was attacked."  
"He was badly injured, and thrown away to the side."  
His face seemed to darken.  
"It advanced on the youngest."  
"It was too late, before the oldest could realized what was done."  
"He saw his bruder fall, and anger conceived him."  
"He launched at the vampire, tearing it apart, with so much fury."  
"When he was done, the thing was no more."

"He turned back human, and crawled over next to his bruder."  
"He was bitten."  
"And there was no cure, for him."  
"This was the curse. To forever feed on blood, and to be enemies with your own bruder."

"His bruder was never normal. He grew with abilities he thought impossible."  
"They could not truly feel comfortable near each other, and his bruder's thirst grew."  
"Soon he killed a family, and the youngest knew what he had to do."  
"He decided to leave, to stay away from the world, and to protect his bruder."  
"The oldest loved his little bruder and couldn't let go, so he formed a blood bond with him."  
"No matter how far, or how long the years, they would always be connected."  
"Because they were bruders, no curse could changed that."  
"The two split, and never saw each other again."  
Gilbert had finished.  
I felt a single tear, leave my cheek.  
To never see your brother again, **was** a curse.

Gilbert chuckled. "Your brother did the same thing, when he heard this story." I cleaned my glasses.  
"Yeah, well," god I missed my brother right now.  
"That story . . . it's not real is it?"  
"Some believed it to be a folk tale, others, legend."  
"Do you believe it?" I asked.  
He just shrugged.

I held my knee up to me. It was quiet for a few minutes until Gilbert spoke again.  
"There's a another tale, about the lands around here, and why the Dr. Edelstein's kids don't come,"  
I rose my head up.  
"Back then when my old man was a kid, his father would tell him tales of the cold ones invading this land."  
Cold ones, he means . . .  
"Yep, vampires." he answered my thoughts.  
"But the tribe could defend itself, because the Juileutes were werewolves."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," he nodded. I think he was trying to cheer me up.  
It was working.  
"How can they be werewolves?"  
{AN: Imagine Prussia as a hippi}

"Well, this tribe was like connected with the wolves, so they became wolves."  
"That's like way different than that other story."  
"I know it's amazing. Anyway the Juileutes were tired of the vampires messin with their bussiness, so they went full rampage on them."  
"After all the blood shed, they were like through with bloodsuckers." he slashed his hand like a hipster.  
"Then _they_ came."  
I stared at him, confused.  
"There was this family of vampires who wanted peace with the Juileutes,"  
"The Juileutes were against this idea and just wanted to throw them out."  
"The vampires' leader told the Juileutes that they didn't feed on humans. They 'supposedly' feasted on animals."  
Animals?  
"The leader of the group seemed to be a civilized 'thing', so the Juileutes made a truce."  
"The conditions were, that the vampires would stay off their land and the Juileutes wouldn't reveal them."  
"So like blackmail?"  
"Exactly."

I nodded to this information.  
"But I don't get it, what does this have to do with Dr. Edelstein's family?"  
He watched my expression. "Their the _same_."  
I gawked.  
He smirked at my expression.  
"That's impossible, Dr. Edelstein's family moved here two years ago?"  
He leaned back again, relaxing.  
"For them, the natives, they've been here longer, before your people even came."

My head started swirling. I held my knee tighter.  
"So how's that story for you, pretty crazy right?"  
I looked at him.  
"Yeah, man."  
"Kessese you should see when I tell other people, they practically freak out, and are too scared to go to the hospital, because Dr. Edelsteins going to drink your blood." he wiggled fingers in front of my face.  
I swiped them away. "Knock it off." and soon we were slapping both of our hands, laughing.  
{AN: Bro moment}  
I heard rocks being scattered and looked away to see Tike, with Jessie fifty yards away.  
"Hey Alfred!" Tike waved his arms.  
Gilbert gave me a devious look.  
"Is he your lover boy?"  
"No, shut up man," I felt my cheeks tint a little.  
He just laughed harder.

Tike showed up, totally ditching Jessie ten yards away.  
Poor girl.  
I saw him checking Gilbert out.  
"Where have you been?" Tike asked me. I looked at Gilbert and backed to Tike.  
It was pretty obvious.  
"Gilbert was telling me some stories." I looked at him and he gave me a wink.  
"It was pretty fun." I looked back at Tike.  
Tike glared at Gilbert for a second.  
"Well, were packing up, it looks like it's going to be raining soon."  
I looked up at the sky to see gray clouds. Yep clear sign for rain.

I felt an arm sling around my neck.  
"Well I'll just say goodbye to this hot stuff." Gilbert pronounced.  
I felt a peck on my cheek. Then Gilbert's head got close to my ear.  
"No offense, I'm just playing with that guy." he whispered.  
I took a quick glance at Tike to see his eye twitching.  
I chuckled.  
"Well it's working," I whispered.  
"Good, kessese," he left and smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you Al." He held his fist out.  
"Yeah me too, Gil." we pounded.  
"Maybe after I fix my badass motorcycle we could have a 'playdate'?"  
He looked over at Tike.  
Tike stared down Gilbert who was just smiling.  
"Well we have to get going, nice meeting you Gilbert." Jessie grabbed Tike's arm and started dragging him away.  
"Come on Alfred!" she called.  
I follow them and looked back to see Gilbert smirk.  
"Nice ass!" he shouted.  
I could have fun with this guy.  
I spanked it. "It's for sale!" I played along.  
Two things happened at that moment.  
One: Tike tripped, with a bloody nose, and Jessie face planted next to him.  
Two: Gilbert laughed hard and fell over the driftwood.  
Yeah I had a good time.  
I pulled my hood up feeling a couple of drops on my head.

We made it to the parking lot as it started to sprinkle.  
The rocks began to turned into dark color, stones.  
When we came to the Suburban, the others were already loading things up.  
I crawled into the back seat, with Angie and Kyler, already having my turn of shotgun.  
Angie stared out the window, while Shauren was twisting around to get Kyler's attention.  
I simply laid my head on the back seat, and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

Don't forget to review.


	8. Nightmare

Hey guys, it might be a while before I post another chapter. Just to warn ya.  
My internet has been going off at times, so I had to rewrite some parts. Which I'm disappointed because some were really funny.  
And, trust me, something _interesting_ is in this chapter.  
I'm surprised, and I blame music.  
Well, anyway, here's the chapter. Thankyou, to everyone that has look, read, and reviewed.  
Peace.

* * *

When I came home, Tom wasn't there, so I assumed he had the night shift.  
I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a coke to drink.  
I plopped myself on the chair and grabbed the remote to turn on the tv.  
Hockey showed up, and I immediately shut it off.  
It just reminded me of home.

I took a sip and looked around the empty house.  
Quiet. Just quiet.  
"All by myself," I mumbled.  
"Don't wanna be, all by myself, anymore."  
I shook my head. _Don't start this, Alfred.__  
_I got up and headed up to my room.

Once in my room, I locked the door and threw my jacket off.  
I looked around for my iPod and found a CD of Adam Lambert.  
Bill bought this for me at christmas, saying that's what he groove to with my mom.  
I haven't touch it since.

I picked up the CD and popped it into my Cd player.  
I blasted up the music and closed my eyes.  
I concentrated on the lyrics, and felt the beat through out the music.  
It was pretty good.  
Soon I learned every song and I was singing to it.  
I drifted off to sleep near the end of 'Fever'.

_I opened my eyes to a familiar place.  
__I knew I was dreaming because of the detail around me.  
Everything was glowing slightly.  
The green light of the forest looked so peaceful._  
_I could hear waves in the distant._  
_I decided to follow the sound, when I felt a tugg on my hand._  
_  
It was Gilbert taking me to a dark area._  
_"Dude, why are you tugging?"_  
_I didn't want to go to the dark area._  
_"We have to run, Alfred!" his face was commanding._  
_"This way Alfred!" I heard Tike's voice calling from the glooming trees, but I couldn't see him._  
_"Why!" I called back, fighting Gilbert's grip._  
_Then he let go and fell onto the forest floor._  
_"Gilbert?" but he wasn't human anymore._  
_His was a giant wolf._  
_I was shocked._  
_He turned his head forward and snarled, his hair bristling._  
_"Alfred, run!" Tike cried out behind me._  
_I turned around and saw the light coming, from the beach._  
_Then, Arthur appeared._

_He stepped out of the trees, his skin faintly glowing, eyes black and dangerous._  
_He held out one hand, and motioned me to come over._  
_The wolf growled at him._  
_I took a step forward._  
_Arthur, smirked, showing sharp fangs._  
_"Trust me," he purred, his velvet voice._  
_I took another step._  
_The wolf launched itself between me and Arthur, then jumped for his neck._  
_"Wait!"_

I woke up abruptly, upright in my bed.  
My cd player fell off my bed, pulling my ear plugs out.  
I looked around the room to see, only darkness.  
I took a couple of slow breaths.  
It was five thirty, on my dash board.

I still had my shirt and pants on.  
It was cold in my room, and silent.  
I pulled my legs up to my chest.  
_I don't like being alone.  
_  
I laid on my side and saw in the corner, my suitcase under the window, with something inside.  
I got up slowly and lifted the lid up to see my grandpa's jacket.  
I grabbed it quickly and slid down the floor.  
I wrapped it around me, and held on tight.

Ever since that day . . .

_I was at my grandpa's with my brother Matthew. Mom was in the other room with Matt.  
"Grandpa!" I smiled.  
"Come here my little solider!" he chuckled as he brought me into his lap.  
He had gray hair, with a matching moustache.  
He started tickling me and I laughed.  
"I got a surprise for you Alfred."  
"You do?"  
He reached behind him and brought out his world war two bomber jacket.  
I gasped._

_"I'm giving this to you Alfred." he smiled._  
_My eyes went wide as he put it on me._  
_He settled me on the ground so he could see it on me._  
_It was still too big on me, so I didn't reach the end of the sleeves yet, and it was a little off the ground._  
_"Thank you grandpa!" I hugged his leg._  
_He ruffled my hair softly._  
_"Promise me Alfred, that you'll protect the one's you love."_  
_"I will," I smiled up at him._  
_"Good, now, why don't you bring a book over here, and I'll read it to you." he smiled._  
_"Okay!" I beamed and headed over to the container full of kid books._

_I grabbed one about super heroes, and came back to grandpa._  
_His eyes were closed._  
_"Grandpa!" he didn't answer._  
_"Grandpa?" I tugged on his pants._  
_Nothing._  
_I noticed that he was still, and his tummy wasn't floating up and down._  
_"Grandpa?" I whispered quietly. I felt tears falling down my face._  
_"Hey, Alfred?"_  
_"GRANDPA!" I cried._  
_I started tugging on his pants._  
_Matt stood there shocked. "Mama!" he called_  
_Mom came into the room, and saw me crying._  
_"Alfred?" she looked over at grandpa._  
_"Dad!" she shouted and came over next to him._  
_Matt pulled me back, but I struggled against him._  
_She started dialing on the phone._  
_"Oh my god oh my god." she was muttering._  
_I stop struggling and held still._  
_Grandpa . . ._

_Men soon came and took grandpa away in a huge car, shining brightly with red lights._  
_I was with Matt as mama talked to a man, in a police suit._  
_"It's all my fault." I told Matt._  
_"Al -,"_  
_"I left him Mattie! I went to grab a book and when I came back," I started crying hard then._  
_Matt hugged me and I cried on his shoulder._

_I was five and Matt was five in a half._  
_I couldn't save him . . . ._  
_I couldn't save someone I loved._

_After that I felt all alone._

_I was scared of the dark and believed monsters would come out and eat me._  
_Me and Matt shared a bed, so I would crawl up to his chest and he would hold me._  
_My brother would always protect me, and I would always be safe._

_Soon me and Matt were too old to share a bed, so we had two separate ones instead._  
_We shared a room and I was eight now._  
_I didn't believe in monsters anymore, but I was still afraid of the dark._  
_One night after a nightmare, I couldn't take it._  
_I walked over to my brother's bed and crawled in._  
_Matt shifted around. "Alfred?"_  
_I scooted closer to his chest._  
_He hugged me. "I understand." he whispered._  
_  
My brother understood my fears._  
_But he never knew of my loneliness._

I never told Matt that I didn't like being alone.  
He had enough on his shoulders.

It was five forty now, and heck I wasn't going back to bed. Not after that episode.  
I stood up and turned on my lamp.  
I placed the bomber jacket gently on the bed, and headed in for the shower.  
I guess Tom already left for fishing, or he's just a hard sleeper.

I came back out in boxers and my SpongeBob t-shirt.  
I grabbed my glasses, and put them back on.  
"Now what to do?" I looked around, and saw my computer.  
_Hm.__  
_I sat down in my rolling chair and turned on the dinosaur.  
This computer was slow.  
I decided to grabbed a bowl of cereal.  
I headed downstairs and fixed myself a bowl.  
Lucky charms. People be wish in.  
I finished up and rinsed the bowl quickly.  
I went back up the stairs, to see pop ads all over the screen.  
I canceled them out, and type one word.  
**VAMPIRE**. Oops caps on.

It took awhile for it to searched but soon I got some sites.  
Most of them were showing, movies and people dressing up like them.  
Then I found this site. Vampires ABC Easy as 123.  
Kind of, reminded me of that Micheal Jackson song.  
I pressed it and two quotes showed up.

_Fortune cookie tells lies!  
Do not trust fortune cookie.  
The fortune cookie, has no wisdom.  
By Shangcrazefoo_

_Throughout the world of ghosts and demons, the vampire is the most fear._  
_They're creatures of the night, devious & intelligent and can tempt any man or woman._  
_They are dangerous to be around, but are most fascinating.  
__By Ressie shanel  
_  
Okay that first quote was random.  
The rest of the site was listed A to Z with vampire myths.  
I pressed one that said, _Danag_.  
A Filipino vampire.  
The myth told here, was that the Danag was responsible for taro on islands, years ago.  
It also states that, a Danag worked with a human many years, but it soon failed one day, after the human cut her finger, the vampire licked it, and compelled by the taste, sucked her dried.

I looked more carefully at the descriptions below.  
It mostly centered around beautiful females & males as demons and children as their victims.  
"God, were vampires pedophiles or something?"  
I continued reading, and found things like, vampires didn't have souls, and had no proper burials.  
What I read so far had some similarities to movies I've watched before.  
Dark Shadows.  
That movie when the guy interviews that vampire.  
Oh, and Van Helsing. That was a good movie. {AN: Highfive to anyone who's seen it}

Only three entries caught my attention.  
The Romanian _Varacolaci, _a powerful undead being who had an appearance of a beautiful, pale skinned human.  
The Slovak _Nelapsi, _a creature who could beat Superman, Captain America, and the Flash, any day.  
The ultimate bad guy. I shivered.  
The last one sounded better.  
The _Stregoni benefuci, _an italian vampire, who is on the side of good, and mortal enemy of all evil vamps.

It was a relief to hear, there was good vampires. Wasn't Feliciano and Lovino italian?  
Anyway, there were only a few matches to Gilbert's stories.  
To sum things up.  
_Beauty, speed, strength, and eyes that shifted color._  
Then add a little of awesomeness.  
_Blood suckers, cold , and not friendly with wolves and immortal._  
Then my head started filling up with more ideas.  
[I grabbed my gun under my desk and shot my computer down.  
I blew the top of my gun. "You lived a crappy life."]  
I snapped out of my daydream.  
I pressed the button, and it turned off.

I sat there with my thoughts when, it finally hit me.  
This was silly. Looking up vampires.  
When I could of been lookin up Aliens.  
That was a serious matter.  
After that thought, I knew I needed to get out of the house.

I didn't feel like going on a three day drive to anywhere, so I decided to go outside.  
I pulled on a quick pair of jeans and grabbed my grandpa's jacket.  
I grabbed my iPod on the way and headed downstairs.  
I slipped my sneakers on at the door, and walked out.

It was overcast, but not raining.  
I passed my truck, and headed across Tom's yard to the forest beyond.  
I put in my head phones, and had music play lightly in the background._  
_It didn't take long before the house and the road was out of sight.  
I could feel the damp earth under my feet.  
Bluejays were chirping in the trees.

There was a thin trail, that led throughout the forest or I wouldn't be here.  
You can thank my sense of direction for that.  
I usually ended up lost or at the wrong places.

[Flashback:  
"_Hey kid! Whatcha doin in this part of the neighborhood?" I think this guy was part of a street gang.  
__"I just wanted some ice cream man!" I raised my hands up.  
"Ice cream? Yo! George! this Fool wants some ice cream!"  
"Ice cream! dude let's go get some!" this guy who looked like a rapper came out.  
I was dragged away, to a ice cream truck and from that day, I became part of a street gang.  
My name was Ice cream fool you dig!]_

The trail goes deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell.  
_Illusion  
_It snaked around many trees in this forest.  
I only knew little of the trees named here, because of the earlier days with my dad.

_"Please don't go, I want you to stay."_

I followed the trail, as my mind began to drift.  
When I snapped out of it, I slowed down.  
A few drops, fell from a leaf high above, and returned to the earth.  
_Was it raining, or was it just left over water?  
_I looked over to see a fallen tree, resting against one of it's sister's trunk, creating a sheltered.  
A little bench.  
It was only a few feet from the trail.  
I decided to go there.

I stepped over the ferns, and sat carefully, making sure my jacket was safe, and leaned back against the tree.  
I knew this was the wrong place to be.  
But where else, was there to go?  
The forest was a deep green, and reminded me of last night's dream.  
All around me, seemed peaceful, quiet.  
I watched, as birds flew through the air,  
and saw more drops fall.  
_It must be raining._

The ferns stood higher than me, when I sat.  
No one could see me on the path.  
This was like my secret agent base.

Sitting here, it was easier to understand what happened in there, **was** silly.  
I mean, these trees have lived for thousands of years, and so has those legends from different lands.  
One look up on my computer wasn't going to change that.

Which led me to the two important questions in my head.  
One, was Gilbert's story about Dr. Edelstein's family, true.  
About Arthur . . .

My mind responded, negative.  
That was impossible.  
But what, then? I asked myself.  
There was no scientific reason, to why I was still alive.  
I listed the observations, in my head.  
_The speed and strength. The eyes shifting into darker colors. The inhuman beauty. The pale, cold skin._  
And most important, most EXTREME!  
They hardly ate.  
[Flashback of that day: Feliciano gracefully flutter over to the garbage can, dumping his pasta.  
Pasta: Save me Alfred!  
Alfred: NO! NOT THE PASTA!  
It was too late.  
Alfred: HE WAS SO FRESH! * cries dramatically*]

And, they were all graceful, too graceful. Even for men in tights.  
{Alfred's Head: Image of dad in tights.  
Alfred: OH GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN!  
_Alfred: EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!  
**Alfred: EVERYONE RUN AROUND, AND**_** SCREAM FOR YOUR LIVES!****  
***Tiny people in Alfred's head running around with squeaky voices*  
{AN: Yes! Dance monkeys Dance! *rubs hand* Mwahahaha!}

The way _he _spoke, sounded like a pirate, and gentlemen point of time, than a 21st century teenager.  
Which, I admit sounded **hot**.  
He had skipped class, the _exact_ same day we were blood typing. A coincidence, I. Think. Not.  
He also said no, when I offered him to go along on the beach trip. To Ja push . . .  
Arthur seemed to know what everyone was thinking, well . . . except me. Thank god for that.  
He told me that he was a villain and . . . I shouldn't be around him.  
Was Dr. Edelstein's family, vampires?

Well, they were _something_.  
Something outside of rational justification.  
Whether it be Gilbert's "cold ones" or my superhero/alien theory, Arthur Kirkland was not . . . human.  
He was something more.

So I guess, that will have to be my answer. For now.  
Two, what if it was true?

If Arthur was a vampire - it was possible, I got facts, - then what should I do?  
As a hero, I couldn't let anyone else know, if it ment they'll get hurt.

The smart decision would be to avoid him as much as possible.  
To cancel my plans with him, and ignore him like before.  
To pretend there was a glass wall between us in class.  
To tell him to leave me alone.

I felt agony at that thought.

Or, act like nothing was different. I liked that idea.  
After all, if Arthur was sinister, [image of Arthur smirking darkly] . . . okay he probably was, he hasn't done anything to hurt me, so far.  
In fact, I would be a huge dent in Kyler's fender if it wasn't for Arthur.  
He reacted quickly as by reflex.  
A reflex for good, not bad. How evil can he be. I retorted.  
My head spun around with answer less circles.

There was one thing, for sure.  
The evil Arthur in my dream last night, was a reflection of what Gilbert told me that day. Not Arthur himself.  
I then remembered, I screamed out, when the wolf lunged out at Arthur.  
It wasn't for the fear of the wolf, but for _Arthur_. . .

I facepalmed. _Oh no Jones.  
_I got up and brushed my clothes off. _It's too late. _My brain mocked me.  
I looked around for the path.  
_I could see an image of Arthur in my head, smiling._  
I found it and continued down the path.  
_I could hear his voice.  
_I started running, to the clearing.  
_His deep, green eyes.  
_I heard a car, and saw Tom's yard before me.  
_His personality.  
_I made it to the door and opened it, my cheeks heated.  
_  
_It was noon when I got in. I needed a distraction, so I went upstairs to do my homework.  
It didn't need that much effort, since it was a paper on _Macbeth _that was due Wednesday.  
I made a rough draft first, then got into the detail on the paper.

That's how I usually did things.  
Making decisions was sort of a two way street for me.  
I chose one, and hoped for the best.  
My decision to come to Sporks ended up being good one.

My day was pretty productive. I finished my paper before eight.  
Tom came home with a large catch. Fish, fish everywhere.  
I made a note to get some fish recipes, for Seattle next week. . .  
That's right Arthur will be going with me.

I slept light that night, tossing and turning every twenty minutes.  
I didn't feel like having a nightmare.  
I finally fell asleep around two.

I woke up, the second time to see Sporks in bright sunshine.  
I walked over to the window, to see only small white puffs, in the sky.  
No darkness. No rain. Just light.

Tom was finishing breakfast when I came down.  
He sensed my mood.  
"Nice weather, isn't?"  
"Definitely," I smiled.  
He smiled back. His blue eyes crinkling around the edges.  
When I saw my Dad's smile, I could understand why Mom quickly jumped into marriage.  
Back then, he was a curly blond, the same color as Matt's hair. Now his hair had dwindled, and you see more of his shiny forehead.  
But when he smiled, I could see my Dad, a little man again who had run away with my Mom, who was two years older than I was today.

I ate breakfast happily.  
Tom said goodbye, as I heard the cruiser being pulled away from the house.  
I grabbed my Grandpa's jacket and pulled it on.  
It fitted me perfectly.  
"I love you, Gramps." and I headed out to the bright light.

By a lot of elbow grease, I was able to get both of my windows down.  
I was one of the first ones to arrive at school.  
I didn't even check the time on my way out, I was too excited.  
I parked and headed toward some empty benches, on the south side of the cafeteria.  
I sat down, and relaxed. Smiling at the sky.  
My homework was done, because I'm awesome, but there were some Trig questions I wasn't so sure of.  
I pulled my book out, but at the first problem, I was daydreaming.  
I watched as birds flew around, sketching on my notebook.  
When I looked down, I gawked at the drawings.

I had drawn five pairs of deep **_green _**eyes.  
I stood up and ripped the page out, and threw it to the ground.  
I saw a flamethrower, and grabbed it.  
"Sabotage!" and I flamed them.  
"Alfred!?" I heard Tike call me.  
I looked up, and saw Tike running towards me.  
I ditched the flamethrower into the bush, and heard a cat cry out.  
"Oh, hey Tike." I rubbed my head nervously.  
I noticed now, that there were more people around,  
We sat down on the bench, him in Khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt.  
He seemed so happy to see me.

"I never noticed before, but your hair looks like gold," he commented.  
"Only in the sun."  
He ruffled my hair slightly. Okay?  
"Great day, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, the best." I smiled.  
"What did you do yesterday?"  
"I mostly worked on my essay." I already finished. No reason to show off.  
"Oh that's right." He facepalmed. "That was due, like . . Thursday right?"  
"I think it's Wednesday, dude."  
"Wednesday?" He frowned. "Well I'm screwed . . . What's yours about?"  
"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the male characters is misogynistic."  
He stared at me, like I was from a different planet.  
"I guess, I got work tonight," he deflated. "I was hoping to actually." he stopped and rubbed his hair.  
"Well," he looked down. "I was hoping to ask you out."

My mind just went blanked.  
Oh god. Arthur was right.  
"Uh, Tike," I was struggling.  
How could I let him down easily.  
"Yeah," he looked up.  
"I don't think that would work out . . . I mean, I only see you as a friend, man." that was the truth.  
His face fell. "Why?" he asked, his eyes guarded. A flash of Arthur showed up in my head.  
I shook it off.  
"Well, . . . it just is! besides, it would hurt Jessie's feelings."  
He seemed bewildered, obviously not thinking in _that_ direction.  
"Jessie?"  
"Dude, are you blind, she's crazy about you."  
"Oh," he exhaled, surprised.  
I noticed it was time to go to class.  
I stood up.  
"Look man, I know you don't swing that way, but Jessie's got a thing for you,"  
I picked up my bag. "I don't, I'm sorry."  
I walked away to class, Tike soon following.

_I hate those situations._

We walked in silence to building three, Tike's expression distracted.  
I hoped whatever he was thinking about, it would be about Jessie.  
When I saw Jessie, she was bubbling in enthusiasm.  
She, Angie, and Shauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance.  
How do I know that.  
Well, it was practically stamped on her forehead.  
"I'M GOING TO PORT ANGELES!"

Which ment she talked, and only talked about the dance on the way to Spanish, without any problem after class, and five minutes later to lunch.  
I was getting a migraine.  
I was so lost in her conversation.  
It was like Charlie brown, all over again.  
"Wah wah wha wah."  
I just nodded.

I was a little curious to see Arthur and his family, with my new suspicions in my head.  
As I crossed the cafeteria, I felt a little tingled down my spine.  
What if they knew what I was thinking?  
Then it hit me. What if Arthur wants to sit with me again?  
As my routine, I glanced over at _their_ table.  
I felt panic. They weren't there.  
I searched the area for Arthur.  
Nothing.  
I felt like I got beat down with a stick.  
I followed behind Jessie, not bothering to pretend I was listening.

We were late enough, that everyone was already at our table.  
I took a seat by Angie, instead of the one next to Tike.  
I saw in the corner of my eye, that Tike had held out the chair for Jessie.  
Her face lit up in joy. _Good job Tike.  
_Angie asked a few questions about the _Macbeth _paper, which I answered, swallowing in my misery.  
When I entered Biology, my last shred of hope was shredded into tiny little pieces.  
It was an empty seat, next to mine.  
The rest of the day passed slowly.  
In Gym, we were given the rules of badminton.  
The way he looked at me, gave me hint that this discussion would continue tomorrow.  
Probably to give everyone a break before I entered the court.  
It's not my fault, that I go extreme sometimes.

I was glad to leave campus, so I would be free to mope afterschool.  
Right when I walked in, the phone rang and it was Jessie.  
Tike had just asked her out, and I was one of her guy friends to tell.  
I congratulated her, and gave her some tips before she hanged up.  
Now my full attention, was on marinating a fish for dinner.

I spent a an half hour of focus on homework, but got bored so I checked my email.  
Let me tell you, I got some words from mom.

_Mom, I've been busy.  
I went to the beach.  
I had homework.  
And NO! I don't have accidents. That was one time. Love you._

I sent one to Matt.

_It's sunny today, man.  
And, no I'm not a stalker Matt. Arthur seemed like a fun guy!  
I think were going to be great friends.  
And I know for a fact he wouldn't get a C on Geometry. HAHAHAHA!  
Anyway, love you man. I'm gonna soak up some sun. See ya! ;)_

And I shut down my computer.  
I decided to have some me time, so I grabbed my iPod and headed outside.  
I went out to Tom's tiny yard, and turn my iPod on.  
I made sure no one could see me, before I started dancing.  
The reason why I didn't dance around people was because . . . I really got into it.  
For me and Matt, it's been a curse and a blessing.  
When we were at parties we could groove to anything, but when something sexual came on.  
Well, our bodies moved to it.  
I almost got caught, if Matt didn't dragged me out, before the 'Wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!' part came on.  
That's why we always been cautious.

I was listening to 'Take me out' and I was grooving to it.  
I swung my hips and pretend to have a lasso, as I turned around.  
I closed my eyes for a second really getting into it.  
A few other songs came on and I danced to them.  
Then the song _Buttons _came on.  
I opened my eyes to see if anyone was watching.  
Nobody. So I got done and dirty.

_I'm a sexy mama._

I went down, and up slowly.

_You say, your a big boy._

I spin in a circle slowly.

_"Loosen up my buttons baby,"_

I slowly took off my jacket.

_"Say whatcha going to do to me,"_

I tossed it gently.

"Loosen up my buttons babe." I sang along.

Really, if anyone saw me, I would just die.

Near the end of the song, I heard Tom's cruiser pulling up.  
I opened my eyes, and saw that the sky wasn't sunny anymore.  
I check my position, to see my hand about to pull my shirt off.  
I pulled it down, and grabbed my jacket.  
I turned off my iPod and walked into the house.  
Between me and Matt, I was the one that got _down_.

"Tom?" I called his name.  
I heated up some oil on the stove, realizing dinner would be late.  
Dad was hanging up his gun belt, and stepped out of his boots when he came in.  
"Sorry Dad, dinner's not ready yet, I was busy." I faked a yawn.  
"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "I wanted to catch the score on the game anyway."  
I watched TV with Dad after dinner, for something to do.  
The phone ringed, and I got up.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey Alfred, this is Angie."  
"Oh, hey Ange, what's up?"  
I leaned against the wall.  
"Well, Shauren just called saying she didn't want to go, so I was thinking,"  
she paused.  
"Would you like to go with us?"  
"What?"  
"Well, me and Jessie could use a guy's opinion on our dresses,"  
"Hm?" Me, with two girls.  
"And your practically a guy friend to us,"  
"Uh huh," so that's who _I_ am.  
"And besides, we sure could use a _hero_ to protect us."  
I thought about that.  
"Okay, I'll go." I agreed. Jones your an idiot.  
I heard a squeal. "Yeah! I got to tell Jessie! Bye!" Hero: 1 Citizen: 1  
She hanged up.  
I put the phone back on the wall.  
I walked over to the couch and plopped down.  
I took a deep breath of defeat.

"I just got wrapped up in a mess."  
"They do that son, they go down your leg, and then they trap you and,"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"_What are you talking about?"_ What was in that head of my old man.  
"Nothing." He turned back to the screen.  
"So what's happening?"  
I leaned back against the couch.  
"Jessie, and Angie are taking me to Port Angeles, to help them look for dresses."  
"Why?" he asked my man hood.  
"Because I'm a hero."  
"A hero who has to give helpful criticism." he smiled.  
"Oh Alfred, does this pink look good with my skirt." he spoke in a girly voice.  
"Alfred dear, do these earrings matched my eyes." my dad acted girly, fluttering his eyes.  
"Shut up," I shoved him playfully.  
He put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.  
"I'm just messin with ya, kiddo."  
These were the good days.  
"I'll won't be back until late tomorrow, you sure you can survive?" he let me go.  
"Al, I survive seventeen years, I'll survive one more night."  
"Good." and I tackled him.

It was sunny again in the morning.  
I woke up, with renewed hope.  
I had ended up late, and looked for a parking space.  
I didn't see a Volvo on my way, and felt my heart sink as I parked.  
I ran to English, just before the bell rang.

Like yesterday, I looked for Arthur and his family, but they weren't there . . .

The Port Angeles trip was tonight, and I was a little excited to get out of town.  
I needed some action, and it was an distraction from Arthur.

Afterschool, Jessie followed me home in her old white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and Lady Liberty.  
I grabbed some money and wrote a note for Tom that I left him a sandwich on the top shelf.  
I locked the door behind me, and hopped into Jessie's car.  
We went to Angie's house next, and she was waiting for us.  
My head got filled up with ideas to do as we droved out of the town's limits.


	9. Port Angeles

Okay, people I got some words to say.  
1: Yeah I'm back! I just had a total vacation, but now I'm back and happy.  
2: I'm taking some people's advice so for now I'm not going to do {An} from now on.  
I admit, I got a bit carried away and I'm sorry to those who had a problem with it.  
3; There is slight tiny changes threw out this thing, if you noticed.

And, my advice to people with writer's block or depression.  
Watch Kunfu Panda 2 and read some fanfiction.  
It is good for the soul.  
Besides, I'm like a MANGER fan of Po.  
I mean, have you seen him as a baby.  
He's so fricken cute!

Anyway, people this I'm proudly to say is a good chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Jessie was practically a mad women driving to Port Angeles.  
Angie was singing to the radio quietly the whole time.  
I was sitting in the back, trying to relax.  
Jess talked about her date with Tike, and how he confessed he was a bisexual.  
I didn't see that coming.  
Jess said she was a little shocked, but accepted Tike, and they had a wonderful dinner.  
She hoped that by Saturday night, she could get a kiss.

I smiled to myself, glad Jess would get her man.  
Ange was a little happy to go to the dance, but not really interested in Deric.  
Jessie hogged on her, to confess her type in men.  
I saved her by directing the conversation to dresses.  
She thanked me with her eyes. I winked.

Port Angeles was a nice tourist trap, more polished than Sporks.  
The girls seemed to know the place well, so they didn't even bother going near the boardwalk.  
I was a little bum about that, but then again your with two girls Alfred. Deal with it.  
Jess parked in front of a big department store, where the girls would get their dresses.  
We got out, and I looked up at the sign.  
Women's boutique.  
"Jones what have you gotten yourself into." I mumbled under my breath.  
The boys back at home, would get a kick out of this.  
I shook my head, and followed the girls in.  
The first floor, was lotions and perfume.  
"Would you like a sample?"  
"No, thankyou."  
The second floor, was covered in girl's bras, underwear, and . . . toys.  
"Hey, sweetheart," a woman approached me in a red, black lace entire.  
"Nope." I caught up to the girls.  
The third floor, was where the dresses were.  
This place was _decent_.  
I found a small couch, by the window to sit at.  
A three way mirror was in front of me, with the dressing rooms next to it.

The dance was to be semi formal, but none of us knew what that meant.  
Jessie and Angie were shocked that I never been to a dance before.  
"Didn't you ever go with a date?" Jess asked.  
"No." I shrugged. "I never been in a relationship before."  
"Why not!" Jessie demanded.  
"I didn't like anyone." I leaned back and crossed my legs.  
They were searching through the dress racks by now.  
"Except, Kyler." Angie said quietly.  
"What did you just say?" I questioned her.  
"Kyler told everyone that he's taking you to prom." Jess informed me with a suspicious look.  
"He said _What!_"  
Ah hell nah.  
"I knew it wasn't true," Angie muttered to Jessie.  
I was pissed. All I wanted from that guy was a damn cheeseburger.  
He had **guts **spreading that rumor.  
"That's why Shauren doesn't like you," Jessie stated.  
I grounded my teeth. "Do you think if I ran him over with my truck, he'll stop trying to make amends with me."  
"Maybe," Jessie smirked. "_If _Shauren lets you."  
I rolled my eyes at her.  
To me the dress selection was huge, but to the girls it was so little.  
They both found a few things and went to try them on.

Jess was torn between two. One long, strap less, black dress to a knee length blue, with spaghetti straps.  
I chose the blue. Blue was nice, right?  
When Angie came out I gave her a wolf whistle, and she blushed.  
She had a light pink dress that matched her figure.  
I complimented them both, with some nice words.  
This whole process was WAY shorter than the times me and Matt endured with mom.  
We headed over to shoes and chick accessories next.  
They tried on things while I daydreamed about Kyler getting run over by a huge hamburger.  
I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Hey Ange?" I began, hesitant.  
She was trying on a pair of pink heels.  
Jessie was at the jewelry counter, so we were alone.  
"Yes, Alfred?"  
She held her leg out, checking her foot.  
"Those look good on you."  
"Thanks, I think I'll get them. But they'll only match that one dress though," she mused.  
"Hey, it's on sale, you should get them." I encouraged.  
She smile, putting the lid back on the box.  
"Angie?" she looked up at me.  
"Is it normal for Dr. Edelstein's family," I looked at my shoe, "to be out of school a lot?" I asked.  
"Yes, specially when the weathers nice. Even the doctor." she told me quietly while examining her shoes.  
That's why I like Angie. She was quiet and gave me answers, unlike Jessie who would shoot twenty questions.  
I dropped the subject, when Jessie came back with a necklace, that matched her shoes.

The girls were done so we headed down the stairs.  
I was left behind on the second floor, again.  
"Would you like,"  
"You will not taint me woman!" I pointed at her while walking down the stairs.  
Seriously, do they know about her.  
I found the girls at checkout.  
They decided they wanted to have dinner at a little italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but it was only five o'clock.  
To spare time, Jess and Ange were going to take their clothes back to the car, then walk down to the bay.  
I told them, I would meet them at the restaurant in an hour. I needed some guy time.  
They nodded, put their stuff in the car, and walked off happily chattering.  
Girls. I'll never understand them.  
I headed in the other direction.  
I walked around for a bit, and soon found a bookstore.  
I looked into the window to see crystals, books of spells, and tiny tiki heads.  
I looked closer to see a fifty year old woman at the counter, sacrificing a cat!  
She was wearing black goggles, smiling at me.  
I walked away fast, dodging eye contact.

I wondered through the streets, which was now filling up with I'm-free-from-hell-suckers traffic, and headed downtown.  
I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.  
I was lost in my thoughts.  
Ideas of what Angie said earlier, made me worry about Saturday.  
What if Arthur didn't want to go with me afterall?  
When I looked up and saw someone's silver Volvo parked along the street, my mind crashed down.  
Stupid, confusing vampire, I thought to myself.  
I continue along in a southerly direction, toward some glass fronted shops that looked promising.  
When I got there, it was just a repair shop and vacant space.  
I swear my eye sight was 20/20.  
It was still too early, to meet up with the girls.  
I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and took some deep breaths before I continued around the corner.  
I soon realized, as I crossed another road, that I was going the wrong way.  
I was in a warehouse area, then a shop area.  
I decided to try east at the next corner, and loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street.  
As soon as I thought luck, I knew I was in deep shit.

Four guys turned around the corner I was heading for, casually dressed, and grimy look in.  
As they came closer, I could see they were only a couple more years older than me.  
They were joking loudly amongst themselves, laughing and punching each others arms.  
_Probably drunk off their asses._  
I scooted as far inside the sidewalk to give them space, as I walked, looking past them to the corner.  
"Hey buddie!" one of them called.  
I glanced up.  
Two of them paused, the other two slowing.  
The closest, a fat guy, in his early twenties with dark hair, seemed to be the one who spoke up.  
He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t shirt, cut off jeans, and sandals.  
His eyes roamed my body.  
He took a half step toward me.  
"Back off, dude." I warned, looked away, and walked toward the corner.  
I could hear them laughing at full volume behind me.  
"Hey wait!" one of them called for me again, but I ignored him and rounded the corner.  
I could still hear them chortling behind me.  
"Sickos." I shook my head.  
I was now on a side-walk leading past the backs of several somber colored warehouses, each padlocked.  
The south side of the street had no side-walk, just chained linked fences and barbed wire.  
I think I wandered too far in Port Angeles, then I should.  
It was getting dark, I realized, the clouds returning, forming an early sunset.  
A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.

The sky suddenly darken further, and when I looked over my shoulder, two men were behind me.

They were from the same group, from earlier.  
I turned my head forward, and walked faster.  
_What the hell! are they following me!  
_I felt a chill go throughout my body, as I remember the way that man looked at me.  
I listened for their quiet footsteps, which surprised me since they were loud as hell earlier.  
It didn't sound like they were closer, then again, I couldn't hear anything.  
I told myself to breathe.  
I continued swiftly, focusing on the right hand turn that was only a few yards away.  
I could hear them now, staying far back.  
A blue car turned onto the street from the south and drove quickly past me.  
I missed my chance, for help.  
I reached the corner. Ba dum.  
It was a blind drive to the back of a another building.  
I had to correct myself.  
I dashed across the narrow drive, and back to the sidewalk.  
The street ended at the next corner, where a stop sign was.  
I concentrated and heard faint footsteps.  
They sounded farther back.  
I took a quick glance behind me, to see they were forty feet behind.  
Their eyes on me.  
_You know, if this wasn't a messed up situation, I could actually enjoy this.  
_I turned around, and ran.  
_See ya suckers.  
_I rounded the corner, and came back to a regula pace.  
I saw two cars going north pass the intersection I was heading for.  
More people would be around, once I got off this deserted street.  
I skipped happily around the corner.  
I skidded to a stop. Ba dum Ba dum.  
The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls.  
I could see in the distance, two intersections down, street lamps, cars, and more people, but they were all too far away.

Lounging against the Western building, midway down the street, were the two other guys, watching me with excited smiles.  
I felt a cold sweat.  
I wasn't being followed . . . I was being **herded**.  
"Shit."  
I paused for a second, but it felt like forever.  
I turned and darted to the other side of the road.  
I had to do something.  
The footsteps behind me were loud and clear.  
"There you are!" the booming voice of that dark-haired man shattered the silence, and made be jump.  
"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me go faster. "We took a little detour."  
Ba dum Ba dum Ba dum.  
I had to slow down. I was closing the distance between me and those punks.  
The fat guy shrugged away from the wall as I came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street.  
He made a motion to reach me.  
"Don't touch me." I warned. I could feel my body shake a little. _I'm nervous._  
"Don't be like that darlin," he called, and the guys behind him laughed.  
I was disgusted, **and** I am not a woman!  
I braced myself, feet apart, and trying to remember what Matt taught me about self-defense.  
Okay, heel of the hand thrust upward, and break nose.  
Uh, knee to the crouch. Punch to the face.  
I saw them coming closer.  
_My heart is pumping._  
Out of all the places to be, I had to be here.  
Corner like an animal. _I'm frightened._  
I shifted into a position. Well I won't go down without a fight.  
_. . . Someone save me._

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting that fat bastard, forcing him to jump back towards the sidewalk.  
I was shocked.  
The silver car fishtail around, skidding to a stop with the passenger's door open right in front of me.  
"Get in," a furious voice commanded.  
My fear was instantly gone.  
"You don't have to tell me twice."  
All because of _his_ voice.  
I jumped into the seat, slamming the door shut.  
It was dark in the car, no light had followed me in, and I could hardly see _his_ face from the dashboard.  
The tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating fast, swerving toward dumbstruck men on the street.  
I caught a glimpse of them diving for the sidewalk as we straightened out and sped toward the harbor.  
"Put on your seatbelt," he commanded.  
I obeyed, and buckle quickly, with a loud snap.  
He took a sharp left, racing forward, going through several stop signs without a thought.  
I felt completely safe, not caring where we were going.  
I looked at his face with _relief_.  
I studied his features breathless, until I realized his face was murderously angry.  
Arthur _angry _was probably a bad combination.  
"Are you okay, man?" I asked, noticing my voice was a little hoarse.  
"No," his hand tightened, "I'm exuberant." his tone was livid.  
Sarcasm, not good.  
I decided to shut up and watched his face while his fierce eyes stared straight ahead, then the car jerked to a stop.  
I fell forward then fell back. "Oof."  
I glanced around, for it to be too dark, but to see outline of trees.  
We weren't in town anymore.

"Alfred?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.  
"Yes?" My throat was a little dry.  
"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at me, but fury was plain on his face.  
"Yes," I croaked.  
"Distract me, please," he ordered.  
"What?"  
He exhaled sharply.  
"Just prattle on about some nonsense until I calm down," he clarified, waving me off, and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  
"Oh, um." I smacked my head for something. "I'm going to run over Kyler Drowley tomorrow before school?"  
His eyes were shut, but the corner of his mouth twitched.  
"Why is that?"  
I crossed my arms. "That dipshit, is telling everyone that he's taking me to prom, which I told him straight to his face that all I wanted was a hamburger, so I guess he's still trying to make it up to me . . . but let me tell you, taking me to _prom _is _not the_ answer. So I figure if I endanger his life, were even, and he might actually get me a fricken hamburger."_  
I wanted that hamburger damn it!  
_"Plus, I don't need enemies, so maybe Shauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to exterminate his Sentra, but that's a small price for the great and good. Besides if he doesn't have a ride he can't take _anyone _to prom. . ."  
I was liking this plan. I rubbed my hands deviously.  
"I heard about that." He sounded calmer.  
"_You_ did?" I asked surprised. "Hm, if he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to prom either," I muttered to myself, adding to my evil plot.  
Arthur sighed, and finally opened his eyes.  
"Better? I asked.  
"No."  
I waited, but he didn't speak again.  
He leaned his head back against the seat, staring up at the ceiling.  
His face had no expression.  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly.  
He took a deep breath.  
"I have a problem with my temper sometimes, Alfred."  
He was whispering, softly back, as he stared out the window.  
"But it wouldn't be very _gentlemanlike _of me to turn around and hunt down those . . .," He didn't finish his sentence.  
He just looked away, struggling for a moment to control his anger.  
"Well at least, that's what I'm trying to reason myself with."  
I wanted to reach out, to comfort him, but I drew my hand back.

We sat in silence for awhile. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six thirty.  
"Jessie and Angie are probably worried," I murmured. "I was supposed to meet them."  
He started the engine without a another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town.  
We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through cars slowly cruising the boardwalk.  
He parallel parked against the curb, which seemed small to me, but he slid in perfectly.  
_He's got mad driving skills.  
_I looked out the window to see the little italian restaurant, with Jessie and Ange leaving anxiously.  
"How did you know where . . .?" I began but shook my head.  
I heard the door open and turned to see him getting out.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard.  
He stepped out of the car and slammed the door.  
_He's taking me to dinner?_  
I fumbled with my seat belt, and then hurried to get out of the car.  
He was waiting for me on the sidewalk.  
"Go stop Jessie and Angie before I track them down. I don't think I have any _patience_ right now."  
I shivered at the sound of his voice.  
"Jess, Ange!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned around.  
They rushed over to me, both checking if I was okay, and telling me how sick they were.  
Then they noticed who was standing next to me.  
They backed up a bit.  
"What have you been doing Alfred?" Jessie asked suspicious.  
"I got lost," I rubbed my hair sheepishly. "But then I ran into Arthur." I looked at him.  
"Would it be all right if I accompany you ladies, this evening?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice.  
I could see from their gaping faces, they never felt the power of Arthur Kirkland before.  
"Uh . . . sure," Jess breathed.  
"Um, actually, Alfred, we already ate while you were gone, sorry," Angie confessed.  
"That's okay, I'll survive." I shrugged.  
"I think you should eat something Alfred." Arthur's voice was smooth, but full of authority.

He looked over at Jessie and spoke. "Do you mind if I drive Alfred home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while he eats."  
"Uh, no problem, I guess . . ." she bit her lip, looking at me.  
I winked at her, telling her it was okay.  
Besides I had a lot of questions for Arthur.  
"Okay, then." Angie was quicker than Jess. "See you tomorrow Alfred, . . . Arthur."  
She grabbed Jessie's hand and pulled her toward the car, which I could see was only in a short distance.  
As they got in, Jessie sent me a _look._  
You better tell me _everything _Jones.  
Angie waved at me and I waved back ignoring Jess.  
When they drove off, I turn to Arthur.  
"You don't have to do this,"  
He scoffed. "Humor me."  
He walked over to the door and held it out for me.  
I walked right in.  
The place didn't seem crowded.  
The host was a women with unnaturally blond hair.  
I gave her an American smile but she merely glanced at me before she stared at Arthur.  
She welcomed him more warmly, twisting a lock in her hair.  
"Table for two." his voice was alluring, and her eyes sparked.  
"Right this way." she winked at him.  
I gawked.  
Arthur turned toward me smirking. British: 2 American: 0  
I think I'm losin my touch.  
She led us to a table big enough for four, around some people.  
I was about to sit down but Arthur was shaking his head.  
"Somewhere more private?" he insisted quietly to our host.  
I never seen someone refuse a table before, except in old movies.  
"Sure." she sounded surprised. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths, all of them empty.  
"Perfect." He flashed her a smile, and she was stunned.  
I rolled my eyes. Really?  
"Um," she blinked, "your server will be right out." she walked away.

"You know, you shouldn't do that to people." I sat down annoyed.  
"Do what?" he looked down at me.  
"Dazzle them," I played with the pepper.  
He sat down.  
"I dazzle people?"  
"Yeah," I looked at his face.  
He was staring at me amused.  
"Do I dazzle you Jones?"  
I felt my cheeks heat a little. "Spff Yeah right," I leaned back.  
He quirked an eyebrow.  
Our server arrived, her face expectant.  
To see a golden hair American smiling with that smile, and a british dude.  
She came up to our table and then turned towards Arthur.  
_What!_  
Arthur smiled up at her.  
"Hello, my name is Ember, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she only spoke to Arthur.  
_Am I not hot.  
_"Alfred?" I look at Arthur. He was waiting.  
"Uh, I'll have a coke." I looked up at the girl.  
"Two Cokes." Arthur said.  
"Okay, I'll be right back with that," she glanced at me, then smiled at Arthur before walking away.  
"Unbelievable."  
"What?"  
"You know what." I glared at him.  
He smiled.  
I watched my fingers on the table for a while, then looked up to see him staring.  
"What?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Okay, I guess." I shrugged.  
"You don't feel light headed, sick, cold?"  
"Should I?"  
He chuckled.  
"I'm waiting for you to go into shock twit." He had that perfect crooked smile.  
"Sorry, not gonna happen." I'm a hero, remember.  
Arthur sighed.  
"Well, I'll feel better when you have some sugar in you."

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of bread sticks.  
She had her back to me while placing the food down.  
I picked up a fork and played with it.  
"Are you ready to order?" she asked Arthur.  
"Alfred?" he asked.  
She turned unwillingly toward me.  
I looked at the top of the menu.  
"I'll have the mushroom ravioli."  
"And you?" She turned back to Arthur.  
"Nothing for me." Of course not.  
"Let me know if you change your mind." but she didn't receive an answer because Arthur was watching me.  
She left dissatisfied, and I couldn't help but smile.  
He pushed the glass forward. "Drink." he commanded.  
I picked it up and took a sip, to start drinking. I set it down, to realize it was empty.  
Arthur pushed another one forward.  
"Thanks."  
I looked at Arthur while finishing to see him shaking.  
I now noticed he was just wearing a shirt, no coat.  
_He must be cold.  
_I put down my glass and shrugged my jacket off.  
"What are you doing?"  
I got up and put it around him.  
"Alfred." Arthur warned.  
I sat back down and smiled.  
"There."  
It was a bit big around his shoulders.

He felt the material.  
"What's this for?"  
He sniffed it.  
"You looked cold."  
He closed his eyes for a second, then they opened.  
"Alfred I can't," he stopped when he looked at me.  
He scowled. "Alright, I'll wear your stupid jacket." he put his arms through the sleeves.  
You could only see his fingers at the end.  
"I wouldn't say stupid," I chuckled. He looked _adorable_. "My grandpa gave me that jacket before he died."  
He looked at me. "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me then."  
"Hey, it happens." I reached for a breadstick.  
We were in silence for a while.  
"How did he die?"  
I bit the breadstick. He watched me.  
"I don't like to talk about it." I swallowed.  
Silence consumed us again.  
"Please." I heard a soft voice.  
I stared at Arthur to see a sad look.  
Anything but that.  
I sighed and picked up the fork.  
"Well," I played with it.  
"Me and Matt were visiting grandpa's house one day."  
"Matt was in the other room with mom while I was with grandpa."  
"He picked me up in his lap and tickled me." I smiled.  
"Then he told me he had something to give me." I pointed the fork at Arthur.  
"He gave me his World War 2 bomber jacket." I shook my head.  
"I was so happy, and he put me on the ground, so he could get a good looked at me."  
I looked up at Arthur. "The sleeves were too long for me, and it barely touched the floor."  
I stared at the table.  
"He made me promise him, that I would protect the ones I love, and as a hero I did."  
My heart started to hurt.  
"He then told me to go grab him a book to read to me, so I left, only a few feet away from him."  
I gripped the fork. "I came back with a book, and called his name."  
_Why?_  
"I called him again and again but he still wouldn't answer and soon Matt came in, when I cried out his name."  
_Why?_  
I set the fork down.  
"Mom came in and soon called 911. Grandpa had died."  
_Why!_  
I looked up at Arthur with a sad smile while his eyes were shocked.  
"Matt comforted me, but I felt so weak. I had broken my promise, Arthur. I couldn't protect someone I loved."  
I looked up at the ceiling. "I never told anyone this before, even my own brother, but , from that day on, I felt so _lonely_."  
_  
Grandpa . . . I'm sorry. _

I looked at Arthur to see his eyes were dark.  
"You know, when your eyes are brighter, your in a better mood." I mused.  
"What?" he was frowning.  
"Your grumpy when your eyes are darker."  
"Well I'm sorry," he scoffed. "I was just told a _very_ depressing story."  
"I'm sorry." I smiled.  
He shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
He held my eyes in his.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that Alfred. I truly am."  
_Thankyou.  
_"And I don't believe that your Grandpa would want you to have this guilt."  
His eyes were sincere.  
_Arthur . . .  
_"Uh hem."

The waitress was standing there, her foot tapping.  
I didn't realize that our faces were a fist away.  
We must have been leaning in unconsciously.  
We both straightened up. I coughed to the side, to hide my blush.  
She set the dish in front of me,[my mouth watering] then turned to Arthur.  
"Can I get you _anything_?" she tapped her pen on her lips.  
"No thankyou, but some more drinks would be nice."  
He gestured with his white hand [which was sticking out of the jacket now] to the two empty cups in front of me.  
She looked at the jacket. "Sure." she glanced at me, then removed the cups and walked off.  
I stared after her.  
_What was that look for?  
_I turned back to my dinner.  
It was still bubbling.  
"Too hot?"  
"Yeah." bummer.  
I looked up at Arthur to see him sniffing the jacket again.  
_That reminds me.  
_"Arthur," I got his attention.  
"I have a few questions for you," _detective Jones strikes again.  
_He studied me for a while.  
"Well, go ahead." his voice was hard.  
The waitress came back with some drinks, then left.  
I thought of the least demanding one I had. Or so I thought.  
"What are you doing in Port Angeles?"  
His eyes flickered up, and he had a hint of a smirk.  
"Next, question,"  
"But, that one's easy." I complained.  
"Next." he repeated.

I took a sip from my drink glaring at him.  
He simply smirked.  
"Okay, then." I sat my glass down.  
"Let's say hypothetically, that someone could read people's minds, but with a few exceptions."  
He held one finger up. "_One _exception," he corrected. "Hypothetically, of course."  
"All right, one exception." I was getting excited. He was playing along.  
"How would that work? What are the limitations? How would that someone find somebody else at the exact right time?  
How would that someone know that he was in trouble?"  
My questions just shot out.  
He looked at me. "Hypothetically?"  
"Of course." I smiled.  
He hesitated. "Well, if this someone . . . "  
"Let's call him Bob." I offered.  
He mumbled something under his breath.  
"Okay, if _Bob_ had been paying close attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite exact."  
He rolled his eyes. "Only _you _could get into trouble that quick, in a small town. Your a git for disaster."  
"We were speaking of a hypothetical case," I reminded him, offended.  
He laughed at me, his eyes warm.  
"Yes, we were," he smiled. "Shall we call you Robert?  
"How did you know?" I asked. My curiosity crave for an answer.  
He seemed to waver, an internal dilemma, was in his eyes.  
Arthur locked his eyes with mine.  
I guess he was making a decision on whether or not, to tell me the truth.  
"You can trust me, you know."  
_I trust you._  
He folded his hands in front of himself.  
"I was wrong about you Jones, your much more observant then I gave you credit for."  
"Why thankyou, but I thought you were always right." I teased him.  
"I used to be." He glowered.  
He looked at me.  
"I was wrong about another thing, as well,"  
"Your not a magnet for danger, you're a magnet for _trouble_. Anything _dangerous_ in a ten-mile radius, will _definitely_ find you." He shook his head.  
"And you put yourself into that category?" I arched my brow.  
His face had a cold expression. "Distinctly."  
I thought about that.  
Arthur crossed his arms, and I assume crossing his leg as well.  
He had a scowl on his face.

"I followed you to Port Angeles," he didn't look at me.  
"I've never had trouble keeping someone alive before, until now. That's probably because it's _you_."  
"Your not ordinary Alfred, I give you that."  
I don't know why, but, I wasn't bothered by the fact that he followed me.  
I mean, if he didn't . . . I probably wouldn't even be here.  
I would be stuck with those guys . . . that fat man smiling.  
"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up the first time, with the van, and that you might be interfering with fate?"  
I asked, distracting myself.  
"That wasn't the first time," he said quietly.  
I looked at him amazed, but he was looking down.  
"Your number was up the first time we met."  
I felt myself shiver a bit.  
I remember the way he looked at me on my first day.  
Those dark emerald eyes, that some how made me feel safe.  
By the time he looked at my eyes, no trace of fear were in them.  
"You remember?" he asked, his angel's face grave.  
"Yes." I was calm.  
"And yet, here you sit." There was disbelief in his voice.  
"Yes, here I sit Arthur . . . because of you." I leaned forward.  
"Because some how you knew where to find me today?" I questioned.  
He pressed his lips together, staring me down, internal conflict in his eyes again.  
His eyes looked down at my plate.  
"You eat, I'll talk, deal?" he arched his brow.  
"Deal," I scooped a ravioli into my mouth. It was cooled down now.  
"It was harder keeping track of you, then it should have been." he stated.  
I usually can find anyone, once I've read their mind." he stopped.  
He was looking at me anxiously, and I realized my mouth was open and I dropped my fork.  
I quickly stabbed another ravioli and chewed.  
He eyed me. "I was keeping tabs on Jessie, not really caring, assuming you were with her, not knowing you wandered off."  
"As soon as I realized my mistake, I went looking for you."  
"I passed by a bookstore and saw in an old women's head that you were there, but resumed south."  
"I decided to wait for you to come back, so I randomly searched through people's thoughts, to see if anyone had seen you."  
"I had no reason to worry of course, . . . but, I felt strangely anxious . . .,"  
He was lost in thought, staring past me, as if reliving a memory.  
"I started to drive in circles, still listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to find your arse on foot, until."  
He stopped. He clenched his fist on the table.  
I reached forward to touch his hand but he pulled back.  
"Until what?" I asked quietly, laying my hand down.  
"Until, I heard what they were thinking," he growled.  
His eyes were filled with fury.  
"I saw your face in his mind."

He covered his eyes in his hand.  
"His thoughts were excruciating."  
He let his hand fall," You can't imagine how hard that was for me Alfred, to simply to take you away, and let them . . . _live_."  
I swallowed slowly.  
"I couldn't let you go with Jessie and Angie," he admitted.  
"I was afraid, if you left me alone, I would go looking for them." he whispered.  
I sat quietly, in my thoughts.  
I was leaning against the table now, my hands clasped together.  
I looked up to see his eyes seeking mine.  
"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I straightened up.  
The waitress appeared as if she'd been called. Or watching.  
"How are we doing?" she asked Arthur.  
"Were ready for a check, thank you." His voice was quiet, rougher, reflecting from our conversation.  
It seemed to muddle her.  
He looked up, waiting.  
"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go."  
She pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.  
There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to her.  
"No change." He smiled and then looked at me.  
His eyes brighten.  
"Alfred?" he gave me a pity look.  
"What?"  
He shook his head, then licked his thumb.  
He leaned over and wipe his thumb on the side of my lip.  
It felt like the universe was going slow, my mind blank.  
He leaned back. "You eat like a child."  
I felt myself blush a little.  
"Well, I'm sorry _Mom_." I fought back.  
That jerk.  
He rolled his eyes.  
That girl was still standing there.  
We both looked at her.  
"Oh, um, have a good evening." and she walked away.  
Awkward.  
We both got up, and walked toward the door.  
I opened the door, but he pushed the other one.  
"Nice try." he walked away.

"I'll get you one day Kirkland."  
I followed him.  
We made it to his car.  
"Here," he handed me my jacket.  
I grabbed it.  
"Thankyou," he didn't look at me.  
"Aw, Artie."  
"Shut it, you git!" he went over by the driver's side.  
I chuckled and opened the passengers door.  
Once inside, he started the engine and turned the heater on high.  
My jacket felt cold, and had an intriguing scent.  
I smelled it, when he wasn't looking.  
Arthur pulled out through the traffic, without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway.  
"Now," he said significantly, "it's _your _turn."

* * *

I LOVE Alfred's rants.  
I mean, what's better than writing for a sassy American.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Peace, my fanfic lovers.


End file.
